Ginger's Swing
by autismmom31910
Summary: Turning 30 is no picnic for Ginger. Unfulfilled dreams while being on a deserted island don't make it any better. The Skipper comes up with the perfect birthday present. Will he finally win her heart? Dedicated to Skinger fans, and a special shout out to DiamondsandPearls51, to whom I have been promising that I would attempt another Skipper/Ginger pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**This story stems from an idea I had awhile back, when discussing with writer Diamondsandpearls51 about the lack of G/G and Skinger stories on this sight. Not that I don't love Pinger, but there are tons of them, as there are tons of MAGS and very few MAPS. While I have my own preferences as far as pairings, I like to stretch my imagination and put the castaways in different scenarios. This one will be a Skinger... since the first one I wrote received a pretty decent response. I dedicate this story to all the Skinger fans... and my buddy, Diamonds for encouraging me to think outside of the box and to write whatever path my mind takes me. By the way, this story takes place in season two. ... sometime after the Miss Castaway contest. I'm not sure how old Ginger is suppose to be, but I'm going to guess her at 30.**

The sound of the island birds roused Ginger Grant from her sleep. She groaned as she turned over and pulled her grass filled pillow over her head. The singing only persisted. She sighed as she tossed her pillow to the other end of the bed and rose to a sitting position. She licked her lips to relieve them from the dryness and stickiness that was caused from falling asleep with her mouth open. She rubbed at her still sleepy eyes, and finally stretched her body as far as she could to prepare her over relaxed muscles to a state of mobility.

As she unwrapped herself from her blanket to slip on a simple sundress, she noticed that Mary Ann was still sound asleep. She would be up in an hour or so to prepare breakfast. Everyone but Gilligan and the Skipper should have still been asleep. Right now, the two of them were out in the jungle. They were either chopping wood, getting fresh water from the spring, picking fresh fruit or coconuts, or getting a head start on the daily fishing. Perhaps she could go down and talk to one of them. Unless... the Professor was up. There was always the chance he had been burning the midnight oil on this project or that project.

Or perhaps it would just be better if she spent a little bit of time alone. Ginger needed time to think. She needed time to relax and to meditate on the fact that in a couple of days she would be turning thirty years old. Her twenties were officially over... probably much like her career at this point. She sighed as she realized that most of her hopes and dreams had died the day the Coast Guard had called off the search for the missing S.S. Minnow. Here is where she would live and die... a single, childless, unappreciated, barely discovered actress whose career had died before it had the chance to really be born. She thought about the countless movies she had been in. Not one was a starring role... not even a co-starring role. She had slowly been paying her dues for years, getting call backs to play as an extra or as a supporting actress. Her mother had always told her that each and every role in a movie held it's own importance...that it didn't matter what part she got as long as she was playing it to the best of her ability.

Ginger rolled her eyes as she thought of this. She continued to walk through the jungle as she thought about how invaluable she considered her mother's word. Her mother had also been an actress, though not a successful one. Ginger had done more movies in her short career than her mother had ever done. She was always the filler actress... playing a waitress, a secretary, an anonymous bus passenger... always given two or three short lines to bring contrast to whatever was going on in the scene. Her waning career had drawn her to drinking... and a couple of affairs. Though not a violent drunk, her mother would consistently argue with Ginger's father. The constant bickering had eventually dissolved their marriage. It didn't bother Ginger though. In fact, she was relieved in a way. The bickering had stopped. She had lived mostly with her father, who was much more leveled headed than her mother. Most of all, Ginger recalled her father taking time out of his busy schedule to build her a swing, which he attached to a large oak tree out in his huge backyard.

Even though almost a teenager, Ginger loved that swing. It reminded her of the swing that had been at their old house. That old tire swing had been her refuge when her parents would argue. She could swing for hours on end, getting lost in her imagination. She would close her eyes, pretending she was either a bird, an angel, or a trapeze artist. The constant back and forth would have had the ability to lull her to sleep too if only she had allowed it to do so.

Ginger sat down on a log, buried her face in her hands and began to weep. Birthdays were suppose to be a wonderful thing, not a sorrowful thing. She was not looking forward to this birthday at all. Had she been back in Hollywood, Debbie Dawson would have taken her on a shopping trip down Rodeo Drive. Perhaps they would have gotten pedicures, had a nice lunch, maybe taken a walk down the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Maybe there might have been a party filled with friends and colleagues to wish her well to this new decade of her life. Here she was though, stuck on an island with two stuffy millionaires, a man of science whom she couldn't understand, an inept.. but loveable... First Mate and his hot tempered Captain. Last of all was a simple country girl, which of whom Ginger loved like a little sister, that had no clue of the exciting and thrilling life of an actress.

They were good people in their own way, Ginger had thought. Surely they would try to make her birthday special. All seven of them were so different, but they all had been doing their best to survive and get along with each other. So far, no one had killed anyone else. No relationship had been severed. At least Ginger was grateful of that. Seeing her parent's broken marriage had been enough for her to go out of her way to be peaceable to others.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a warm, strong hand on her shoulder.

"Ginger, are you alright?" She heard the robust voice say to her. She had heard the voice a million times, but something about the comforting tone of his voice had sent a tingle up her spine. She wiped her eyes as she cleared her throat to respond to the Skipper.

"Not really," she said, as she patted the log to invite him to sit with her. "I just have alot on my mind. Probably nothing you want to hear. You probably have a ton of things to do today."

"Try me," he said as he locked eyes with her. He waited in anticipation to hear Ginger's story. Ginger blushed, but she wasn't sure why. His deep blue eyes were fixated on her. She noticed she found something appealing about his soft and sympathetic countenance. Her heart fluttered for a moment, but shrugged it off as she took a deep breath so she could explain her situation.

"I'm going to be turning thirty in a couple of days... and instead of being happy about it, I'm miserable. There was so much I wanted to do before I turned thirty. I wanted to have my first starring role. I wanted an Oscar. I wanted... someone special. I was getting so tired of Hollywood pretty boys that had only one thing on their mind." Ginger looked away and blushed very deeply. In spite of having a little bit of experience under her belt, she was a bit old fashioned deep down. It felt awkward to be discussing her relational issues with another man. Of course, she knew if anyone understood, it would be the Skipper. He had been around the block a few times... so to speak. All the Howells ever had was each other. Gilligan and the Professor were both clueless when it came to women. Mary Ann admitted she had a few boyfriends... but nothing serious. She was still holding out for her Prince Charming.

"Well, you won't find any Hollywood pretty boys here," the Skipper said with a slight smile. "None of us are Hollywood, and we're definitely not pretty."

"Oh Skipper! I"m being serious! Really, I'm not looking forward to this birthday. Please tell everyone not to make a fuss... huh?"

"Nonsense!" The Skipper retorted. "Of course we want to celebrate your birthday. You're important to us Ginger. You are worth celebrating. What does it matter that you haven't done all of those things yet? You're still young. We could still be rescued. You'll have your chance once we're home. Think about it... don't you think being stranded on and surviving on a deserted island for over two years won't be good publicity for you?"

"Skipper, you just don't understand. Me being here is not my sole reason for concern. I'm afraid... afraid I'll turn out like my mother."

"Your mother? What's wrong with her?"

"Have you ever heard of Natalie Carmichael?"

"No."

"That's my mother... and most people haven't. Her movie career was an absolute disaster. It's not that she wasn't talented... she just had way too much competition. She never found that part that was just right for her. Because of her failures... I grew up in a broken home with an alcoholic mother."

"Ginger... I'm so sorry," the Skipper said with all sincerity as he enveloped one of her slender hands into both of his. This gesture sent a warm and comforting sensation to Ginger. She swallowed hard as she willed herself to remain eye contact with him. A strange sensation filled the pit of her stomach and she was dangerously close to letting her guard down. Though she recognized that they seemed to be caught up in some sort of emotional moment, she refused to give in to it. Feelings couldn't always be trusted. Right now, the Skipper was her knight in shining armor... no one looked more appealing, not even the ruggedly handsome Professor or the super wealthy Mr. Howell. To fight what she was feeling, she decided to keep on talking.

"My one solace was always this swing that my father had built in our back yard. When my parents would fight, I would run out there, take that tire as high as it would go, and close my eyes and pretend I could fly away from all the madness. When my parents divorced... my father built a new swing at his new home. I was almost too old for a swing then, but I still loved it."

The Skipper smiled, as he tried to picture this lovely woman in front of him as a little girl. She must have been quite the charmer...much like now, being able to wrap people's hearts around her little finger. She possessed the ability now, as the Skipper was quite aware that he would hang on to any sort of positive reaction out of her that he could get. A hug, a wink, a smile, a dance, a brushing of shoulders... it was all like heaven to him and he ate up every bit of it. His prayer.. using the term very lightly... every night since they had met had been that he might one day be able to win her affections. As of now, they shared only innocent flirtations, while he would stammer, stutter, and wear the cheesiest grin ever on his face. Only two times had he come close to openly admitting his feelings for Ginger. Once shouldn't have really counted, for he had amnesia and hadn't even known who he was. He hadn't even recognized Ginger. At least, not in his mind he hadn't. Going straight into sailor mode, he had flirted with her a bit and then boldly began to neck with her. Ginger had been shocked and immediately put a stop to his advances. Even though his brain hadn't recognized her as Ginger, his heart had stung with pain. He knew that something inside of him had longed to be near her.

The other time was just a few months ago when they had a Miss Castaway contest. Although his opinion had been that Ginger was the obvious choice, he had really nominated her in hopes that she would be flattered. Perhaps she would see just how much he admired her. For truly, he had never seen a woman with such beauty, such grace, such pzazz, such talent, and... such beautiful eyes. He had wanted to throttle Gilligan for choosing an ape over all those beautiful ladies. Ginger had been so insulted that it wouldn't have done much good at the time for him to try and cheer her up.

"Skipper, are you listening?" Ginger said as she tried to get his attention. He cleared his mind of his previous thoughts as he once again focused his gaze on Ginger.

"Of course I am. I apologize. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that I still wish I had that swing. It was my way of escape for almost anything. I really could forget my problems for a short while. Pretty silly, huh?"

"I don't think it's silly at all."

"Skipper, you are so sweet. Do you know that? I used to think you were nothing but a big meanie and a girl crazy sailor, but now..."

"But now..." he repeated trying to prompt her.

"Now I know that my suspicions have been right all along. Deep down you are a soft hearted teddy bear," she told him with a smile. Sure, what she had said had been a bit corny, but the Skipper considered it one of the highest compliments he had ever received. He smiled back as he gave her a humble and simple "thank you".

"SKIPPER! SKIPPEEER! HELP!" The two of them heard Gilligan screaming from a thicket of coconut trees. The Skipper sighed as he removed his cap and ran a hand through his hair. The sigh was followed by an irritated scowl.

"I guess you had better be going," Ginger replied, "thank you for listening to me. I already feel some better."

"I was glad to. I mean that."

Ginger got up from the place that she sat. However, before she left, she leaned down and gently kissed the Skipper on his forehead. Right before she walked away, she tenderly brushed a stray patch of thin, wispy hair from his brow. He shuddered inside as her fingers grazed the top of his receding head. She gave him one longing look before she broke the gaze and walked away silently in the direction of where they made camp.

The Skipper sat there stunned for a moment, before getting up to respond to Gilligan's need for help. He couldn't make any sense out of what had just happened. Was that another one of Ginger's meaningless flirtations... or had that been sincere?


	2. Chapter 2

_What just happened?_ Ginger wondered, as she stood at the table with a knife in one hand and holding a mango with the other. She was suppose to be helping Mary Ann prepare breakfast, but her mind was so full that she couldn't concentrate on the task at hand.

For the life of her, she didn't know what had possessed her to kiss the Skipper and to look at him the way she had. True, it had been awfully kind of him to sit and listen to her woes for a few minutes... but they'd had conversations before. They had never before caused an emotional reaction. She had known him a little over two years and she thought she had known him pretty well. He was strong, brave and authoritative. On the other hand, he was fearful and superstitious of voodoo and so called "hexes". He had a loud, boisterous voice... and sometimes exhibited little patience with a big temper. However, that was mostly reserved for Gilligan. Yet, that loud, boisterous voice was also capable of very infectious laughter and light hearted humor as well. He was a big fella. His hair was graying, and his face was beginning to show his age. He was at least a good fourteen years older than Ginger herself. Yet, as she thought about it, those big arms always delivered the warmest hugs. His face may have looked old, but he had the most beautiful eyes. Then, when he would smile, it seemed to take years off of his age.

He was a good man... a good leader and a good friend... but that was it. There could never be anything more than that... or could there?

She tried to validate her actions, as she reasoned that the only reason she had kissed him was to thank him for caring about her situation. Or was she beginning to see the Skipper in a different light? It seemed kind of sudden to her.

 _He likes me. Maybe I should give the poor man a chance. That's the only way I'm going to figure out what's going on. He's always liked me. He's made that quite obvious... and he's not such a bad guy. He's really quite nice. Perhaps the next time we have a party... oh yeah, my birthday party. I wonder if it would be too forward to ask him to be my date for the evening? Yet, I don't want to lead him on. I don't want to give him false hope... just in case I'm not starting to have feelings for him. It's not like I kissed him on the mouth or anything. I kissed him on the forehead. I've kissed my father on the forehead. I've kissed fans on their forehead or their cheek before. Yet... I've never stood there and gazed at any of those people the way I was gazing at the Skipper._

"Ginger, are you gonna slice that mango, or stare at it all day?" Mary Ann said with a bit of frustration.

Ginger looked down at her motionless hands, and then up at Mary Ann. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was daydreaming." She said not another word, but went back to slicing fruit.

"It's ok. I didn't mean to snap." Mary Ann replied, softening her tone. "It's just that Gilligan and the Skipper are going to be hungry. They've already put in two hours worth of work this morning. It's hard... I know. With growing up on a farm, four o'clock came way too early. Then, we didn't have breakfast until about six thirty. We were always starving."

At the mention of the Skipper, Ginger's mind immediately pictured his soft eyes and concerned expression that he had worn when speaking with her this morning.

 _He really does care about me! Here I always thought he was fawning over me because of my body... because of my looks. I always assumed that he was wanting me to stoke his ego, to make him feel like he's really a big deal. Of course, I've heard that he did have quite the reputation on the mainland. He may have very well had a girlfriend before we were shipwrecked. He's probably lonely._

"Mary Ann, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Have you ever... well... did you ever think you really knew somebody, but then one day you suddenly realized you didn't know them as well as you thought?"

"Yeah," Mary Ann said, getting a dreamy look in her eye, "Gilligan is smarter and braver than I ever believed he could be. The Professor... he's not only intelligent... but he's sweet, sensitive, and quite witty. I used to think he was bland and way too serious." Now Mary Ann had her own dilemma. As she began to dish scrambled Pelican eggs onto plates, she wondered who she was going to Ginger's birthday party with... Gilligan or the Professor?

"I see... well, I was just wondering."

"So, you gonna tell me who you thought you knew, but didn't?"

Ginger set down the fruit in her hand.

"The Skipper," she said as she looked at Mary Ann. "This morning I woke up before anyone else, so I went for a walk. I went to one of the little clearings in the jungle so I could just sit and be alone with my thoughts for awhile. I was depressed because I'm not looking forward to my birthday, and I'm not happy that I've not become the big star that I was hoping to be. I guess the Skipper heard me crying. He came along and just sat and listened to me complain. He was kind, sympathetic, and seemed to really care how I was feeling. It was strange. I felt so strange. I felt a connection... not quite a spark, but more of an awareness. He was genuinely intuitive, and gentle in his demeanor. We didn't speak for no more than ten minutes... maybe not even that long... but he was completely focused on what I was going through. When we parted ways... I kissed him on his forehead, and just stood there looking at him for a few moments before I decided to leave. Why did I do that? What would make me react in such a way?"

"I don't know. Perhaps you were just showing your gratitude. True, the Skipper is a nice fellow. His bark is worse than his bite... everyone knows that... even Gilligan does. Do you... do you think you like him?"

"I'm not sure," Ginger replied in a confused tone, "I was thinking about asking him to be my date for my birthday party. Do you think that would be alright?"

"Ginger, I don't know why you are asking me. You have much more experience with men than I do What do you think?"

"Well... I guess it would be alright. I just don't want him to get his hopes up. I don't know how I feel... you have to remember that until this morning, I never gave the Skipper much thought except for the fact he's one of my friends. I never even considered that there could be anything more. I'm just still stunned by seeing a side of him that I didn't know was there."

"Well... just be careful. You know what they say, "the bigger they are, the harder they fall". Mary Ann told her.

"Mary Ann, that wasn't nice. You shouldn't make fun of the Skipper's weight," Ginger reprimanded.

"Ginger, I wasn't talking about his weight. I was talking about the size of his heart."

...

As everyone sat down to breakfast, the food was passed around quickly. Then the chatter began. Gilligan began to carry on about how he had gotten himself caught in one of his own traps... one that he had set yesterday to try and catch a boar and he had forgotten all about it. Mr. and Mrs. Howell were conversing as to whether Howell Industries stock was skyrocketing or plummeting. The Professor was explaining to Mary Ann about some plant he had been experimenting with that might have been able to produce a dye so the women could preserve the color of their clothing. Mary Ann just smiled and nodded, her eyes never leaving the Professor, as she absent mindedly continued to over fill Gilligan's plate with more scrambled eggs. No one noticed that the only ones who were silent was Ginger and the Skipper.

The Skipper, who had said very little since his encounter with Ginger earlier, just sat there as he stared at his plate of food. He took his fork, shoving the food around from side to side a bit, and every so often would take a bite as to appear like he was doing something. Ironically, Ginger was doing the same. However, when the Skipper wouldn't be looking, she would glance his way ever so slightly out of the corner of her eyes. She would dart them right back to her plate if she had the slightest feeling that he might be looking her way.

 _Don't stare, Ginger... Oop! He's looking this way. Eyes back on the plate. Phew! that was a close one. Gosh! What is it about him that has me so intrigued all of a sudden? Could it be the fact that he didn't stumble over his words and act like a love struck school boy this time? On the other hand... I do lay it on pretty thick when I pull out the big guns. Am I filling him full of false hope when I bat my eyes or snuggle up next to him? Could it be that I'm teasing him whenever I whisper in his ear and trace his earlobe with my index finger? I guess flirting to get my way isn't as harmless as I thought. Gee... perhaps he needs to be the flirt. Perhaps he feels vulnerable and cornered when I pour on the charm. Perhaps that is why he's been so bashful. Ok Ginger Grant, new rule. Less acting and more sincerity._

 _..._

 _She's so beautiful. I'd never stand a chance with a girl like that. I'm fat, I'm old... I'm fat! *Sigh* I'm a complete mess when I'm around her. I've nothing to offer her except some rehashed Navy tales and few cheesy lines I picked up on the bar scene. It doesn't help that my heart pounds like a jackhammer whenever she feels like slipping her arms around me and whispering in my ear. But I've seen her do that to Gilligan and the Professor as well... it doesn't mean anything. What she did this morning... that had to mean something. It just had to. I felt something. Something sparked, something clicked. That wasn't her natural reaction. I'd never seen her flirt in that manner. Her eyes... it's as if they were studying me... searching me to see what I was thinking. That kiss had been so warm and genuine. I hope I'm not fooling myself... but I think she actually felt something too. At least... I hope she did._

The Skipper's mind wandered some more as he continued to pick at his breakfast. At one point, Gilligan had asked his big buddy if he was alright. With which the Skipper replied a firm "I'm fine. Now let me eat my breakfast in peace.". He began to think about how he could show Ginger once and for all how much he cared about her without completely falling apart. He began to think about her birthday. He had to come up with a present... a very special present... a present that no one else would think of. He glanced at Ginger out of the corner of his eye and suddenly it was as if a light bulb had come on. He had it! It was a terrific idea. He got to thinking about the supplies he would need. He was certain enough things had been salvaged from the old Minnow to make his idea come into fruition. Of course, with her birthday being only two days away, he had to work fast and he had to work diligently... even if it meant working by torchlight and missing a meal or two.

He would get started once all the chores for the day had been done. Then, he would go off to the perfect spot to work on his project, giving Gilligan strict orders not to bother him and not to have anyone else to bother him. He wanted this to remain a secret. This surprise was for Ginger... and Ginger alone. If she wanted to share it with the others later on, that would be her business. For this wasn't a gift given to say "Look what I did". It was going to be a gift from the heart. Hopeful, it would be a gift that Ginger would treasure. Even if his affections weren't returned, he still wanted Ginger to know that he thought she was truly something special.

 ***Just to remind everyone that with my style of writing, I use italics for internal conversations and thoughts. Thank you.***


	3. Chapter 3

Right after breakfast was over, the Skipper approached Gilligan discreetly. Once he knew that no one was paying attention, he led Gilligan away from the area, telling him that he had important instructions for him. Once they were out of everyone's ear shot, the Skipper began to reveal to Gilligan what his plans were.

"Now Gilligan, this is very important. I need you to stay out of my hair for the rest of the day. I'll be down in the clearing on the north side of the island... but no one is to know I'm there. You got that?" Gilligan vigorously nodded his head.

"Why Skipper? Why can't no one know you're there?"

"It's a surprise, that's why!"

"A surprise? Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Wait until I tell..." the Skipper gave Gilligan a stern look. "Wait until I tell nobody... absolutely nobody," Gilligan finished.

"Look Gilligan," the Skipper sighed, "Ginger's birthday is right around the corner... and I have in mind to make something really special for her."

"So, why can't I tell the others?"

"They might blab it to Ginger. Besides that, this present is for Ginger... and Ginger alone. It will be up to her if she wants to show it to the others."

"Won't they see it when she opens it up at the party?"

"Gilligan, she can't open this gift at the party. I'll have to present it to her either before the party... or after, I guess."

"I know what you're building," Gilligan said confidently with a smile.

"You do?"

"Uh huh. You're going to build her a rocket ship so she can be the first movie star in space." Even though the Skipper had hit him with his cap, Gilligan still smiled proudly at his guess.

"No Gilligan! What good would a rocket ship do? We have no rocket fuel. Besides, if that were the case I'd build a rocket big enough for all of us to get off this island. Oh, nevermind Gilligan! Just get back to work!" Gilligan saluted his commanding officer and the Skipper did like wise as he dismissed his "little buddy" from the premises.

...

The Skipper wasted no time in getting right to work. First thing was first. He made a bee line right for the supply hut and began sorting through a crate that had various odds and ends. Ah yes! Chains.. and plenty of them. The only problem was that a good portion of them had rust on them. Perhaps the Professor had some sort of magic in his bag of scientific tricks that might be able to help him out. Yet then... the Professor might wonder why the Skipper had suddenly become so concerned about rust removal. Oh surely he could come up with some sort of cockamamie story to appease the Professor. Though quite knowledgeable and observant, the Professor wasn't one to delve into ones personal business. He didn't have the time to be a busybody. More than likely, all the Skipper would have to say is that he needed a way to remove rust and that would be the end of it.

Also, the Skipper had thought of using rope... but most of what they had, had been unbraided and used as twine. What rope remained was spoiled with water rot. Besides, chains were stronger and more durable. They weren't very pretty... but the Skipper could fix that. All he needed were a few accessories from Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell.

 _Great! Now I'm going to get the two of them involved?_ The Skipper thought to himself with a sigh. Oh well! He guessed that all he had to say is that he needed some supplies for Ginger's birthday present. After all, it wasn't a lie.

After measuring about how much chain he would need, he then began to sort through the planks of his long lost Minnow. How fitting it was that he build Ginger something, using the lumber from the very boat that had brought them together in the first place. He inspected many pieces of wood, looking for signs of chipping, splintering, rotting, or termite infestation. Finally, he found the perfect piece. All he needed to do now was to cut it to the appropriate size, strip the paint, sand over it, and then put a water proof varnish on it. He knew where to get that... for the Professor had made plenty that time Gilligan and himself had headed out on a home made raft to try and find any signs of help or civilization.

He gathered his supplies in a wheel barrel and headed out to make the few short stops he planned on to obtain the remaining materials he needed. His first stop would be the Professor.

...

Professor Roy Hinkley was pouring over his book of poisonous plant life when he heard the knock on his door.

"Come in," he replied as he continued to read. Only when the door had swung open did the Professor tear his eyes away from his reading. "Oh, good morning Skipper. What can I do for you?"

"I was wanting to know if you had anything that could remove rust."

"Ah yes," the Professor said with fondness, as if he were speaking of a friend, "good old iron oxide. Or as the formula is written Fe2O. It's a simple procedure... just dab on a bit of vinegar and baking soda. The acid will consume the iron deposits within a few minutes. Then all that needs to be done is wipe the excess away. Of course, if the oxidization has occurred over a long period of time, the damage done to the steel many be irreversible."

"I think the...the anchor is still in pretty good shape. I get that cleaned up, perhaps you can melt it down to make some more utensils for the girls."

"Skipper," the Professor said sternly, " if by chance we can get another sea craft erected, that anchor will be vital to our survival out in the rough waters of the ocean. You never can tell when a typhoon or tsunami or thunder storm is going to hit. Surely you know this. You must have lost your head for a moment. Don't worry... I'll get the girls some more flatware made all in due time."

 _Lose my head? I'm out of my mind in love with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen._

"Of course I knew that. I didn't mean anchor... I meant... the cannon balls. Remember the big chest of cannon balls that Mr. Howell and Gilligan were fighting over last year? Well, we have way more than we'll ever need. Might as well put them to use."

The Professor raised an eyebrow. The Skipper was up to something, it was quite obvious. However, he dismissed it and bid the Skipper a good day.

Once the Skipper bid the Professor a good day and thanked him for his advice, he headed toward Mr. and Mrs. Howell's hut. Surely, Mrs. Howell would have some pretty silk flowers that she might be willing to part with... at least he hoped she would. Some of her hats were so fancy and surely they had cost her a pretty penny. However, over the last two years, the Howells had become a bit more generous for the cause of the common good of all on the island.

This was a good cause, in the Skipper's opinion. This was more than just a birthday present. This was something he was putting his whole heart into... a labor of love. Yet, he wasn't one hundred percent sure that he "loved" Ginger. Love was a very strong word. Yet, he knew he cared for her. He knew that he wished there was more than their little platonic friendship between them. Could it ever grow into more? The Skipper was curious to find out.

...

Mr. and Mrs. Howell were enjoying a bit of classical music on the transistor radio when the knock came on the door.

"Thurston dear, I do believe we have a guest coming to call, " Mrs. Howell replied.

"I'll get it my dear," Mr. Howell said as he set down his drink and rose from his seat. "Ah, good day Captain. What can we do for you?"

"Well, Mr. Howell," the Skipper stated as he entered the hut and removed his cap out of respect for Mrs. Howell, "I sort of have a strange request. If I could have a minute of Mrs. Howell's time."

"Well... this is just splendid!" Mrs. Howell exclaimed, clasping her hands together in delight. It was a rare occasion when someone came to call on her for help. "Whatever do you need, dear Captain?"

"Well, you see... I'm getting ready to work on a project of sorts... and I was wondering if I couldn't borrow some silk flowers? You know, from some of your hats?"

"What sort of project?"

"Oh! It's a surprise."

"I know! You're going to decorate the commons area! Good for you, Captain. Meal time is so dreary. Flowers wrapped around the torch poles seems like a good start to me... then perhaps you can put together a nice arrangement for the table's centerpiece. But Captain... I didn't realize you were into interior design."

"Lovely, the dining room is located outside," Mr. Howell emphasized as he rolled his eyes.

"Well..." the Skipper said, trying to explain that he wasn't doing any sort of redecorating, "that's not what I really had in mind for those flowers. I wish I could tell you what I really need them for... but I can't. It's a secret... a surprise of sorts... but I promise you that your contribution will be going towards a really good cause."

"Oh certainly, Captain! You just go on about your business. My hats are in the closet. Take whatever you need. They're all terribly out of fashion any way. When we get off of this little island, I'll buy a whole new wardrobe in fact."

So the Skipper helped himself, occasionally calling on Mrs. Howell to help him pick out styles and colors that would go together. Once he felt that he had what he needed, he thanked the Howells for their generosity.

...

The Skipper had finally finished gathering his supplies. After a short stop at Mary Ann's to borrow ribbon, he made his way with his wheel barrel up the path to the place where he would begin to put together something that he hoped Ginger would treasure.

He stopped about half way up, to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his brow. As he stood there in the mid- morning sun, he closed his eyes and pictured the finished product in his head. He smiled as he envisioned himself standing behind Ginger, pushing her as she giggled with glee. He could almost see her gorgeous red locks flying back as the wind would catch them on her ascent towards the tree top. Like wise, he could see her hair whipping around her face as she would return back to him... with him catching the seat of the swing in his big burly hands. Or perhaps, he would catch her around the waist... holding her for a moment before he would eventually release her. Her pretty long legs would pump back and forth as she would catapult herself higher and higher into the air. He sighed as he heard the sound of her voice.

"Skipper! Skipper! Where are you?" Ginger's voice called into the distance. Going into a panic, the Skipper scrambled around to try and find a place to hide his wheel barrel. Luckily, there was a thicket of tall ferns that he was able to push his supplies behind, just barely masking the wheel barrel from view. He made his way toward the sound of Ginger's voice until they finally met up.

"Oh, there you are!"

"Ginger, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I... I've been thinking and I just wanted to thank you again for listening to me earlier this morning."

"Ginger, I told you I was happy to. No thanks is needed." He smiled and looked at her tenderly as she gazed into his eyes. His eyes were so warm... so full of life... so full of sincere tenderness. Something touched her and she felt strange inside. Things were happening so suddenly. Was it possible for one kind gesture to change her whole perception of one person? Before she could think, he had reached out and touched her face. Her heart skipped a beat from the sensation.

"I'd better get back to work," he said, interrupting her thoughts, "I've got quite a bit to do today."

"See you at lunch?"

The Skipper shook his head, "I don't think so. I'm already behind schedule."

"What's so important that you would miss a meal? Gilligan's been acting odd and secretive today too. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you. Just trust me, ok? I'm working on something really important... but it's something I'm doing in secret. Don't worry, you'll know in time."

"Can I bring you a sandwich or something?"

"Naw... there's plenty of bananas out there. I'll eat some of those if I get hungry."

"Well, ok." As Ginger tried to make her way back to camp, the Skipper likewise was getting ready to head back to his wheel barrel. The only problem was... they had seemed to get tangled up in each others way. As the Skipper veered to his left, Ginger veered to her right... putting the two of them face to face with each other. With their faces only inches apart, they saw directly into the other's eyes. They were so close they could feel each other's breath. Instinctively, Ginger placed her hands on the Skipper's forearms to make her way around him. Instinctively to him, he did the same. Now they were holding each other.

The Skipper didn't know what to do. Should he savor the moment? Should he kiss her? Or should he pull up his boot straps and head out of there before he made a real fool of himself?


	4. Chapter 4

Ginger felt the tingly sensation going up her spine as the Skipper stood there with his hands on her forearms. Those deep blue eyes of his remained fixed on her. Not a word was uttered for several moments. Her stomach was full of butterflies... her breathing just a bit shaky. She bit her bottom lip to fight the urge to kiss him.

 _What the heck is going on here?_ She thought to herself.

"Pardon me," the Skipper said, as he finally made his way around. He shuffled nervously to the other side, not even making eye contact this time.

"Oh, it's alright," she said then hesitated, "hey Skipper!"

"Yeah?" He said as he turned back around.

"I didn't really come looking for you to thank you again... I... well I... was wondering if you'd like to be my date for my birthday party." She said quite timidly as she looked up at him sheepishly.

"ME? Really?" Was his shocked reply.

"Well.. yeah, of course you."

"You mean you don't want to ask the Professor?"

"No. He was my date for the Halloween party. Besides, I think Mary Ann's got her eye on him. She's still trying to decide between him and Gilligan."

The Skipper let out a bit of a chuckle. "So it's up to you and Mary Ann, huh? Is this a birthday party, or a Sadie Hawkins Dance?"

"Well... you know how Gilligan and the Professor are. It could snow here before either one of those guys would get around to asking Mary Ann or I to go out with them. As for you... you are such a loner. I didn't figure you would ask me either. So I decided to chose."

"Ginger, I'd be honored to escort you to your party," he said calmly. However, deep on the inside, he was as giddy as a school boy. There was so much he had to do. First, he would need Mary Ann to give him a hair cut, then he needed a shave, polish his shoes, press his best shirt... and perhaps chew on a few mints leaves that evening... just in case.

"Good!" She replied with a smile. "See you later?"

"Probably after supper."

"Oh Skipper! Supper too?"

"Sorry Ginger. I'm really busy today. I promise I won't be too late. You and Mary Ann just save me something, ok?"

"Alright," she said as she made her departure.

The Skipper stood there and watched her go. Once she was out of sight, a smile spread across his face as he began to whistle a sea chantey. He made haste back to his wheel barrel and continued his journey to the secluded spot he had picked to build Ginger's present.

Upon arriving there, he immediately began to search for the perfect tree. It needed to be a strong, sturdy limb that would support Ginger, plus the weight of the chains. Also, the back and forth momentum of the swing might be a bit stressful on a limb as well. He automatically ruled out coconut trees. They were way too tall. Finally, he found the perfect one. He began by ripping out the weeds and the brush around the tree. He then began to treat the chains with the formula that had been advised by the Professor.

As he worked, he kept pondering why Ginger had asked him to be her date of all people. Obviously, the Professor was the best looking man on the island... the smartest too. Gilligan, even though he was a bit of a klutz and a nuisance at times, was absolutely irresistible. There was no one who didn't love Gilligan and his naive and trusting nature... even when they tried hard not to. Gilligan just had one of those personalities. He grew on a person. He had an ability of worming his way into one's heart. He was pure, child-like, well meaning... who wouldn't love that? Then the Skipper thought about himself. He was just the plain old Skipper. He was average intelligence, cute at best, and he was far from having any sort of innocence or trusting nature. It didn't make sense for her to chose him.

 _Maybe she just feels sorry for me... but that doesn't sound like Ginger. Surely she wouldn't chose me out of pity._

However, that is exactly what the Skipper thought. He pondered some more as he continued to work. By the time he had pulled out all the weeds and had treated the chains for rust, it was already past noon.

He took a short break, long enough to scarf down a few bananas and quench his thirst from a nearby spring. Then, it was straight back to work. As he cut and sanded the wood for the seat of the swing, he kept recalling the day Ginger had boarded the Minnow. What a beauty she was! She had just finished a short tour on the lounge circuit and was taking a sabbatical. The night before she had performed at the Luau Lounge... a very prestigious night club that had been located close to the Marina. It was a place the Skipper had frequented often with some of the other sailors that were in the immediate area. He would order a couple of drinks, flirt with Lelani, the head waitress... with which he had an "On again, off again", casual relationship with, and would sit and listen to a bit of off color humor from the other sailors while waiting for the entertainment to begin.

Unfortunately, he hadn't been there for her performance. However, he and all the other passengers sure heard about it as the Minnow shoved off into the ocean. She had talked about the crowd, the thick layer of smoke that hung heavy in the air, saturating her fiery locks with it's scent She talked about all of the encores. She even performed one of the songs she had done. It had been hard for him to pay attention to the sea while watching that goddess shimmy back and forth across the deck as she sang "I Wanna Be Loved By You".

He remembered exactly what she was wearing too. It was a low cut, sleeveless, beaded, white evening gown... with a slit on the side that went clear up past her knee. Her white high heels accentuated her lovely long legs. Her powder blue feather boa she used to wrap around the guys' necks and tickle their nose with it. As she had approached the Skipper on "I couldn't conspire to anything higher,", she had made eye contact with him as she teasingly tickled him under his chin. One look in those beautiful Emerald eyes and he was hooked. Thus, his infatuation with Ginger Grant had begun.

By the time six o'clock had rolled around, the swing was nearly finished. All he had to do tomorrow was to secure the seat to the chains, get the whole thing secured to the tree limb, and decorate it with the silk flowers and ribbon he had acquired. The project hadn't taken as long as he thought. Then he got to thinking though.

 _What if someone wanders up here and sees what I've been doing? How am I going to hide this? I don't want Ginger to stumble upon it. I want to present it to her myself._

Right then and there, he decided he would come back after all the others had gone to bed and build a fence around it by torchlight. Besides, the fence might be a nice addition, he reasoned. It would give Ginger the feeling of being in her very own back yard.

...

Dinner had been over for nearly an hour now. The Howell's had retired to their hut to listen to the radio. The Professor had retreated to his hut to work on yet another experiment. After Ginger and Mary Ann had finished the last of the dishes, Mary Ann took off with Gilligan to see who could count the most stars. Only Ginger was by herself, sitting at the table, looking through a fashion magazine that she had borrowed from Mrs. Howell. She had been deeply engrossed in an article about hem lines when she heard the Skipper humming "Blow The Man Down".

"Good evening, Ginger," he said with a smile as he tipped his hat.

"Good evening Skipper," she replied as she rose from her spot. "Mary Ann and I saved you some dinner." She left just long enough to dish some lobster bisque into a hollowed out coconut bowl and cut a large slice of banana cream pie for the Skipper.

"Say, this looks good! Boy, am I starved," he replied as he rubbed his hands together and began to dig into his meal. Ginger was just about to adjourn to her hut when the Skipper stopped her.

"Care to join me?"

"Well, I guess," she replied, returning to her seat.

"Oh! This is so good! You two ladies sure know how to turn out a great meal." As he greedily spooned at his soup, Ginger smiled... glad that he was enjoying his meal so much. She felt awkward just sitting there, so she decided to make conversion.

"Skipper," she said as she leaned her cheek on her hand, "I was thinking... well... what were you like as a boy?"

The Skipper stopped eating his pie and just sort of stared at Ginger. The question took him off guard. What a random thing for her to ask.

"Why? "

"Oh, I don't know. It just seems to me that we have been on this island for two years together and what do we really know about each other? I mean, all seven of us know where each other is from, what our occupations used to be, what our dreams were before we got stranded... all the rest is sort of a mystery. Sometimes I wonder if Mary Ann ever pulled a prank in her life, or if the Professor ever had a crush on anyone, or if Gilligan ever uttered a dirty word before... you know what I mean? Am I making any sense?"

"Sure...I guess. Things seem a bit pretentious sometimes... like we are hiding our true selves from each other. "

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean! I mean, like this morning. What I told you about my mom and dad... I've never told anyone else here. I've not even told that to Mary Ann. She's always talking about how wonderful and how close her mom and dad are. I've always been too embarrassed to tell her about my past."

"So," the Skipper said as he set down his fork,"what would you like to know."

"I don't know... what was your favorite thing to do as a kid?"

"Well, I always did love the sea. Pop was an Admiral in the Navy, so I had spent much time aboard ships. I loved Pop's military life... and it was that same kind of adventure that I knew I wanted for my own someday. However, the worst part of moving on is having to leave friends behind. That's what was hard... moving from one base to another. I'm not exaggerating when I say I think every new school year was spent in a different school. I know it was sure hard on my mother. "Not again, Charles," she would say, "we have to uproot the kids again?". That wasn't to say that mom wouldn't eventually settle down and support our moving in the long run. I guess that's why I loved being a bachelor. The sea had always been my lady. Perhaps one day, when I get all this adventuring out of my system, I might find a nice woman and have the white picket fenced house in the suburbs."

"That sounds like a nice dream, Skipper. I never pictured you the suburban type though."

"Yeah... can you see me in a suit and tie, throwing a briefcase on the couch and shouting "Honey! I'm home! What's for dinner?" The Skipper chuckled at the scenario. Ginger giggled and decided to play along. She rose from her seat and shuffled over to the Skipper throwing her arms around him.

"Darling! Thank heavens you're home! Tinker torn up the Johnson's garden, Buddy sprained his ankle in football, Junior wrecked the Studebaker, and Sissy has two dates for the prom! Whatever would I do without you!"

"Golly Dear... all I asked is what's for dinner."

"Home made pot roast, home made rolls with home made butter. Let's not forget a home made Baked Alaska... just for you my dear."

"Baby, you sure are swell."

"All in a day's work darling."

"And you're still pretty as a picture in your perfectly coiffed hair, your pearls, your heels, and your manicured nails." The Skipper's heart beat a mile a minute as he stared into Ginger's eyes. Their little game had turned serious as he realized he had pulled Ginger into his lap . She sat silently, arms still around his neck. She uttered her next improvisation as she fixed her eyes on him.

"A hard working man like you... deserves a beautiful woman to come home to." Her eyes fluttered shut as the barrier came down. She leaned in and kissed the Skipper gently on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything had happened so fast that the Skipper didn't know what to think. He couldn't think, as Ginger's lips on his had left him completely dumbfounded. The kiss had broken for a split second before the Skipper found his reaction to be in returning her affections. She welcomed his kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck just a bit tighter. When they finally pulled away, it was Ginger who didn't know what to say or think. Immediately, she jumped off of his lap.

"I...I had... I gotta go," Ginger stammered before she took off in the direction of her hut.

"Ginger wait!" The Skipper called after her. He stood there alone... left to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart. Why had she kissed him? Why did she run away like that? Had she just been playing games with him? Was that kiss only part of the impromptu they had been doing? Had he read too much into it?

 _I never should have kissed her back. Now I've scared her off. She won't want me to take her to her party now._ The Skipper thought in despair. He removed his cap and ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh. With a disgruntled look on his face, he let out a heart wrenching groan to release a bit of the agony he was feeling as he turned and trudged his way back to the jungle. Before leaving, though, he turned back and looked in the direction of Ginger's hut to see if she would come running back to him. When she didn't, he sighed again, as he grabbed a torch and headed back to the place where he had left Ginger's birthday project.

...

Ginger stood against her door, holding onto the wall to steady herself. She pulled one hand away just long enough to place it to her chest, in a feeble attempt to calm her racing heart. Her temples pounded and her knees quivered just a bit. She was glad that Mary Ann was still out there somewhere with Gilligan. She sure didn't want to have to explain her awkward behavior to Mary Ann. She didn't quite know what to make of it herself.

Once she found her composure, she did her best to try and make sense out of what just happened. What had she been thinking when she had laid that kiss on the Skipper? Oh, of course, she had flirted with him many times... she had flirted with all of them, Mr. Howell included. She never meant anything by it though. It was just understood that was her nature and that she loved the attention. Or more than likely, she was flirting to accomplish some goal. The flirtation was her attempt at breaking the men's stubborn male will. However, she had never truly gazed into their eyes. She had never kissed them with the intent of showing any real affection.

That kiss, though, had been affectionate. After she had kissed him, instead of pushing him away, she had allowed him to return the kiss. To her surprise, he was a good kisser. His soft, plump lips gently gliding over hers as he used just the right amount of pressure. He had held her tightly, the warmth from his hands radiating up her back. She sighed as she recalled the feeling.

However, she had been kissed by good kissers before... including one Professor Roy Hinkley... or had she kissed him? It wasn't the same though. She had always imaged that he would be a good kisser... but afterwards, he would show little emotion as he would jump back to his work. Gilligan, she could never get close enough to, as he would knock himself out before she could plant one on him. Mr. Howell was married, and much too old for her... she would never attempt to kiss him. The Skipper, on the other hand, she had flirted with, teased... but instead of getting angry or taking advantage of the situation, he would just smile at her, allowing himself to enjoy the attention that was being given to him. She was quite lucky he had never turned the tables on her. With his size, his loud voice, and his temper... it would have been nothing for him to give Ginger a taste of her own medicine. If he wanted to, he could have made her pay for toying with his emotions.

The Skipper wasn't that sort of man, though. This, she was beginning to see more and more. He was a gentleman. Even when it was obvious that he was ogling her, he would tip his hat and greet her warmly. He had never laid an unwelcome hand on her, save the time he had amnesia. He had thrown out a few cheesy compliments... but they had been harmless. He had really never come onto her.

Perhaps, deep down, she liked him after all. Yet, she didn't know him too well. She felt as if she knew Mary Ann, Gilligan, and Mrs. Howell better than she knew the Skipper. He, aside from the Professor, talked the least about their own personal lives. He was bubbly and outgoing, yet at the same time, a very quiet and reserved man. He never liked to talk about himself much, unless it had something to do with his Navy days or something heroic he had done in the line of duty. That was all she knew about him though.

Ginger made her way to her bed finally. She quickly undressed and wrapped herself up in her orange blanket. She laid down, closing her eyes to try to force sleep. The sooner she stopped thinking about that kiss, the better off she would be. However, when she closed her eyes, all she could see was that scene over and over and over again. She tossed and turned and tried her best to think of something else, but it was no use. She couldn't deny that she loved every moment of that kiss. She wanted to kiss him again. She determined she wouldn't though. She was not about to hurt him. What if they were truly incompatible? It wouldn't be right to keep stealing kisses from someone that she wasn't suited for.

 _Let it go! Forget about it for tonight and start fresh in the morning. Things might look different then. Maybe you can talk to him. Tell him you didn't mean it. Tell him you got carried away._

Yet, Ginger wasn't so sure that she hadn't meant for it to happen. Ginger had been acting for awhile... at least long enough to know how to fake a kiss to make it look believable. True, they had been role playing, just goofing around and spoofing nearly every single cheesy television plot that had been so popular at the time all of them had last seen a television. The kiss had never been part of the deal. That hadn't been a play kiss. There had been something about the way he had looked at her, the way he had been holding her, the tenderness in his voice when he had spoken to her. The chemistry was real.

So they had chemistry. What else did they have? Ginger was anxious to find out. Perhaps she could invite him to go on a mid morning walk with her. After all, earlier that day she had been pondering giving him a chance, hadn't she?

Finally, she rolled over and fell asleep. She was so emotionally exhausted, that if she had been dreaming of the Skipper, she never would have remembered it.

...

The Skipper worked feverishly into the night; cutting lumber, sanding it, pounding the pickets into the ground and securing them together with twine. He didn't care if he had to work all night to build the fence. After all, it was just a hair after eleven. He worked relentlessly and never stopped... not even to take a water break. He had to keep busy or his mind would do nothing but concentrate on the unexpected kiss he had shared with Ginger.

However, no matter how much he tried to divert his attention, his mind still kept wandering back to that moment. Her kisses had been exhilarating. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Sure, he had kissed quite a few women in his time... but nothing had touched him so deeply as when Ginger had planted her lips on his. He had felt a spark. His heart had nearly stopped. Even before that, the feel of her in his arms had sent his mind reeling. She was so soft, so shapely, and she smelled so good.

He threw down his hammer in frustration and began to cry like a baby. He had been so close to winning her over, only to frighten her with his boldness. He couldn't win. He just couldn't win when it came to her. He looked at the stack of wood all around him, also noticing that he wasn't even a quarter of the way done with the fence. It would have been so easy to just give up.

 _This isn't about me anymore. This is about Ginger and her happiness. She's my friend. She deserves a nice birthday present. Whether this gift charms her or not, I'm still gonna give it my all._

So he wiped his eyes, picked up his hammer and went right back to work. He found the only way to keep his mind focused was to constantly picture the finished product in his head. The fence would be all he would do for tonight. Tomorrow, he could hang the swing from the tree and decorate it. After all, Ginger's birthday wasn't until the day after. He would have time after he and Gilligan finished their chores around the island.

By the time he had the whole perimeter surrounded with the fence it was nearly dawn, as the moon began to dip out of sight only for the sun to poke it's way over the horizon. He hadn't even realized that he had been working all night. He was exhausted... but at least the fence was finished.

He trudged his way back to camp. He thought of stopping near one of the streams that cut through the island terrain to clean himself up... but he didn't even have the energy for it. As he entered camp, he was relieved that everyone was still asleep... Gilligan included. Usually, the Skipper would have been furious for Gilligan sleeping in, but today it was a welcomed accident, as this would allow him a few moments to wash up in his basin, change his shirt, and stretch out his sore muscles before continuing with his daily routine.

...

While Gilligan and Skipper were getting ready for their day, Ginger had sneaked out of her hut as not to wake Mary Ann. She had been wakened by the sunlight that poured into her window. She had been so tired and preoccupied the night before that she had forgotten to wear her sleeping mask. It was just as well that she was up, for the dream she was having prior to her waking involved her and the Skipper. It had pertained to the play acting they had been doing the night before. The dream was in black and white, before her was a two story house with a white picket fence. The Skipper had just entered the door, wearing a suit, a hat, and donning a briefcase. As the Skipper had tossed his briefcase in the corner and laid his hat on the hat rack, Ginger ran out from an unseen kitchen, wearing a frilly apron over her white dress with black polka dots. She wore a string of pearls, and her hair was done up in a bouffant. The Skipper had taken her into his arms, kissing her over and over again, leading her into his study while claiming the youngsters were all upstairs doing their homework and telling her he didn't care if dinner was burnt to a crisp. He had an appetite for her. He missed her and he wanted her.

The dream had shaken her up, but at the same time, she hadn't wanted it to end. He was being kind and gentle and romantic. That was a side of him she could get used to... that was if he truly had a side like that to him. Yesterday morning and last night both could have been a fluke. None the less, even if his romantic side had been all in her head, they still needed to discuss that kiss between them. This was something Ginger wasn't looking forward to. She knew it would be awkward.

She wasn't keeping track of the time and just wandered. She didn't even know where she was headed. The only thing she was paying attention to was to make sure she stayed on a marked path. The men had warned the girls several times not to go traipsing off into the jungle. No one could be too sure what was out there, including poisonous snakes or insects.

She hadn't know how long she had been wondering when she suddenly came across a plain wooden fence out in the middle of the clearly.

 _That's odd._ She thought. _I don't think I've ever seen this here before. Could this be what had kept the Skipper busy all day yesterday?_

She didn't want to snoop, but the curiosity was killing her. With hesitation, she made her way over to the fence. Should she go in? After all, the Skipper had been very secretive about his whereabouts the other day. Obviously, he had a reason for the others not to know where he was. Going against her better judgement, she poked her head through the gate to peer inside.

Upon first glance, all she could see was a pile of wood, some chains, some ribbon, some silk flowers and some tools scattered every which way. She knitted her brow and was puzzled. What in the world had he been up to... and why?


	6. Chapter 6

As Ginger walked into the clap trap little area, which resembled a construction zone, she was careful not to step in or on anything that might cause injury.

"What in the world?" Ginger whispered to herself, as she picked up a jagged and splintered piece of wood. Laying it back down, she scratched her head, trying to make sense of this mess.

"A boat!" Ginger said with excitement. It was the only thing that had made sense to her, with the lumber, and the chains. Perhaps the Skipper was attempting to rebuild the Minnow.

"No," she sighed with disappointment. They had been on that island for two years. If the Skipper had been capable of building a boat, he would have done so before now. Besides, this project was taking place practically in the middle of nowhere. A new boat would have been built along the shore of the ocean...not here.

She scratched her head some more, and with a shrug of the shoulders, she turned around and left the place.

On her way back, she began to ponder what in the world she was going to say to the Skipper when she saw him again? Last night's kiss had been completely unexpected, and she was quite sure that the change in dynamics were going to make things awkward for the two of them.

They had crossed over the line of friendship into something more. They weren't lovers, they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend... yet, they had been thrown into some odd category that fell just a bit beyond casual friendship. An attraction had been sparked... one that Ginger hadn't even been aware that was there. It was an attraction that she never could have fathomed in a million years.

 _Am I... falling in love with the Skipper?_

It did seem that in the last twenty-four hours, every time she thought of him, her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't wait until her birthday party, to be dancing in his arms, to be gazing at his smile, and to finally having a new appreciation for his warm laughter. Yet, the thought of sharing what she suspected terrified her. What if he laughed at her? What if he said he was only physically attracted to her? What if he got scared... thinking that Ginger might be trying to rope him in?

No! It wasn't true. The Skipper wasn't like that. Even if they didn't know each other well, they at least knew a little bit about each other. She was certain that the Skipper's obvious adoration of her was nothing but sincere. Perhaps... this would be something he would want to hear. Yet, she feared telling him. What if her feelings weren't quite accurate? Then again, what if they did fall in love with each other... then get rescued? He had salt in his blood. He was a sailor through and through... just as she was born to be in the spotlight. They were two completely different people. The last thing she wanted to do was to break his heart. They were friends before they were anything else. If anything should ruin their friendship... she didn't know what she would do. Though... she had to tell him something.

...

As breakfast was set before them, Ginger and the Skipper sat on completely opposite ends of the table. The Skipper was so tired from being up all last night, that he almost didn't care that Ginger hadn't said two words to him this morning... almost.

 _I knew it. She is either angry at me, or she's feeling awkward. I'll bet she wishes that kiss had never happened. My Heaven is her Hell... I guess._ The Skipper sighed as he took a bite of stewed pineapple and pretended to enjoy it. Nothing tasted good this morning. The Skipper found everyone else's pleasant moods irritating. Those birds!... How he would have loved to have a Bazooka to blow them to kingdom come, just to get them to stop singing. It was a lousy, rotten, miserable day... and all because the girl he was in love with was now avoiding him like the plague.

 _I've got to talk to her._ He thought. _We have to have some sort of understanding! We can't go on in this silence forever. How can we? We all have to live together... we all have to get along... we all have to be able to communicate with one another just to get by. Besides... I'd like to tell her that I love her. I want her to know that she's more than just a pretty face. I'm just too big of a chicken to do it._

Perhaps his fear, he reasoned, wasn't just based on the fear of rejection. Perhaps, he wasn't quite sure if he was truly in love with her. All he knew for sure was is that he wanted to find out. He was definitely interested in her, and had been since the day he met her. He would have given anything to see if they could be more than just friends.

 _That's it! I'm not waiting until tomorrow. I'm finishing that swing and I'm showing it to her tonight. Then, I'm gonna be brave and tell her that I have feelings for her. I'm gonna ask her if we can try seeing each other as just more than friends. Who knows? Perhaps she'll be open to the idea. She's a pretty open minded gal...I hope._

 _..._

The day went by quickly. The Skipper spent most of it putting the finishing touches on Ginger's birthday swing. While Ginger was working on the laundry, the other five castaways were secretly making preparations for Ginger's party that was to take place the next afternoon.

The Skipper stood back and admired his work. Surely she would love it. Once again, he closed his eyes and imagined the gleeful sound of Ginger's laughter as she sailed back and forth in the swing. It was now three o'clock. He had to go find her. Had to ask her if she would be willing to take a walk with him after dinner that night. He finally caught up to her, making her way back to camp.

"Ginger! Ginger!" He called after her. To his surprise, she stopped and turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Yes Skipper," she replied, trying her best to make eye contact with him. She couldn't avoid him any longer. Perhaps he was there to hash over the events of last night. Her stomach was in knots. What in the world was she going to say to him.

"Um, I kind of have some things on my mind.. you see. Well, I was wondering if you would go for a walk with me after dinner. There is something I want to show you," he said as he stared at the ground.

"You mean like your secret project?"

"Uh huh."

"Is that all? I mean, is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No, not really... Ginger, to be honest. When you kissed me last night, I got all confused. I mean, I know that's how you get your way sometimes... but this was different. It felt like, like a true genuine kiss. Ginger... did that kiss mean anything to you? Or was it just a game?"

Ginger stood there, dumbfounded. She wasn't used to being put on the spot. She had to speak, but had to be very careful of what she said. She decided to make her answer simple and sweet.

"No Skipper, it wasn't a game... and it did mean something. However, I'm not really sure what it meant. I'm all confused too. I really wasn't expecting it to happen. It just sort of happened."

"It meant something to me too, Ginger. It meant a whole lot."

"I don't know where to go from here."

"Neither do I, but perhaps we can figure that out tonight. Will you go on that walk with me?"

"Certainly," she said, finally smiling at him.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm also sorry that this is such a short chapter. It will give my mind time to plot and plan for the big reveal in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

That evening, right after supper, the Skipper waited until everyone else had dispersed before offering his arm to Ginger. She looked up at him and smiled, as she held his arm... allowing him to lead her where he wanted. That afternoon, she had told Mary Ann that she wouldn't be able to help with the dishes that evening. She didn't tell her why, but just said that she would explain later.

They walked in silence for a bit, neither one looking at each other. Despite the fact that they were still strolling arm in arm didn't alleviate the awkwardness that they felt. Some how, some way, they were going to have to open their mouths and discuss their feelings.

"Um Ginger," the Skipper finally said, as he continued to look straight forward, "we've known each other quite awhile... haven't we?"

"Yes, I would say two years is quite awhile to know someone."

"Do you consider me a friend?"

"Why, of course I consider you a friend!" Ginger said as she stopped and faced the Skipper. She was just a bit shocked that he would ask such a question. "Why, you're one of the nicest men I know. You're a little bashful for a sailor... but at least you're not a wolf."

"Me? Bashful?" He said, as he placed a hand on his chest. "I've never been called that before."

"You mean... you're not bashful?"

"No... never been accused of that."

"Well, you seem bashful around me... at least you did up until a couple of days ago," she said as they continued to walk. Ginger thought solemnly to herself until she decided to speak up once again. "Skipper, are you intimidated by me? Be honest now."

The Skipper looked at her. He couldn't deny it. The thought of him ever having a chance with a beautiful semi-famous movie star did seem a bit out of his reach in his opinion.

"Well... yeah... I guess so. I get butterflies right in the pit of my stomach. A salty old sailor like me isn't good enough for a beautiful and talented lady such as yourself."

"Aren't good enough? Not good enough for what?" Ginger wanted to know.

The Skipper froze. He wanted to swallow his tongue. His knees knocked. He had opened the can of worms and now it seemed like he was going to have to eat them.

"Ginger, I don't know how to tell you this, but I've had a crush on you ever since you came aboard the Minnow... but I saw the way you've looked at the Professor... and I've seen the way Gilligan looks at you... even though he's terrified of your attention. I haven't got a prayer."

Ginger looked at him in sympathy, "Skipper, I've known all along that you've had a crush on me. It's no secret. Though, you've never done anything about it... so I just dismissed it. It's true, I do like to look at the Professor. He's beautiful! Why, he could be a model. That doesn't mean I'm interested though. He talks way over my head. As for Gilligan... I've seen that look before. He's star struck. Now you... I can tell you really care. Though, you have to show me you care and not be afraid of me."

Ginger, do you have feelings for me too?"

"I... I don't know. I've never had the chance to find out. I never gave it much thought. You've been so laid back and real the past couple of days, that I don't hardly know what to make of it."

"Well... you needed someone to listen to you... and I wanted to listen. I just wasn't expecting you to kiss me on the forehead like you did... or on the lips. I liked it, Ginger, I liked it alot."

Ginger smiled at him, as his words and his smile warmed her heart, "I like it too."

Instead of commenting on her reply, he just smiled, took her by the hand, and continued their journey to the little spot where her birthday present awaited. A few minutes later, there they were, standing in front of the white fence that the Skipper had built.

"Skipper, before we go in, I have to be honest with you. I stumbled upon this place early this morning. I couldn't make heads or tails out of what you were trying to make... but I can't wait to find out."

"It's alright. It's finished now and I hope you'll enjoy it. Because beyond that fence is your birthday present."

"My present? Really?" Ginger replied humbly. Ginger thought back on the last couple of days and how the Skipper had spent countless hours on his "secret project". He had even forgone lunch and had dinner really late. Come to think of it... that morning he had been extra quiet; and thick, dark circles surrounded his bloodshot and puffy eyes. Had he been working on this all night as well?

"Well, come on, let's go!" The Skipper urged as he swung open the gate.

...

Upon entering the little area, Ginger gasped as she spied the swing hanging from the tree. The area had been surrounded by tropical flowers that had obviously been transplanted there. The swing itself, had been sanded and polished with a deep mahogany stain. the chains were adorn with pink and white ribbon interlaced in their links. Just at the base where the chains met the seat of the swing, the ribbons hung loose like streamers. The gentle breeze that had been blowing, tousled the ribbons in the wind. Attached to the tree itself, the Skipper had built a trestle that he had painted white. The silk flowers he had borrowed from Mrs. Howell had been fastened to the trestle by some wire. Ginger stood breathless, with mouth agape. She was utterly speechless.

"I...I... don't know what to say!" She exclaimed. "It's beautiful! What ever made you think to do all of this?"

"I remembered your story about how much you loved your swing from childhood. Of course, I realize that you are a grown woman and probably have no interest in sitting on swings now... but I thought you might like the sentiment."

"Oh you dear, sweet man! I love it!" She said as she threw her arms around him. The force had taken the Skipper off guard, as he held her with one arm and used the other to retrieve his falling cap before it slid off of his head. She gave him a short, bur very full kiss, on the lips for good measure.

"Mmm," the Skipper replied as she pulled away, 'you are VERY welcome,". He looked her straight in the eyes, his confidence never wavering, as he ran the fingers of one hand through Ginger's fiery locks. Ginger felt funny inside as she looked up at him. His new found boldness, and the ever so slight hint of sultriness in his voice had done something to her. She liked what she saw. Her image of the blushing, bumbling, stuttering, and stammering Captain began to slowly melt away. She liked this Jonas Grumby that she saw now... so manly, so romantic... so attractive? _Well, why not?_ She thought to herself.

Before she could do or say anything else, the Skipper took her by the hand and led her over to the swing.

"Would you like to try it out?" He asked eagerly with eyes wide. She obliged him as she slid onto the swing. Grabbing tightly to the chains, she prepared herself for ascension.

"You have to push me," she requested with a wink and a smile. The Skipper was more than happy to as he made his way around to the back of the swing. Grabbing the sides of the seat, he pulled back and then released her. Just as he had envision, she squealed with delight as that first push had set her soaring. Ginger's laughter filled the sky as the Skipper repeatedly pushed the seat of the swing with all of his might. Without realizing it, he began to laugh as well. He was filled with joy over Ginger's pleasure with his gift.

...

Ginger closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel the breeze that was being created by her back and forth motion on the swing, as her hair blew to and fro. She could sense herself going higher and higher, as she pumped her legs. She tried to imagine the look on the Skipper's face, since she couldn't see him. She knew he was happy though, as the sound of his laughter warmed her from head to toe. At the thought of this, her lip began to quiver. A single tear had rolled down her cheek. It suddenly dawned on her that this moment right now was one of the best times she had ever had on this island... a moment that she was currently sharing with the Skipper, of all people.

"Stop!" She shouted. "Please, stop the swing!" The Skipper was puzzled. He was so sure that Ginger had been enjoying herself. What had gone wrong? The way her voice had cracked indicated to the Skipper that Ginger was on the brink of tears... but why?

Without question, he grabbed the seat of the swing and gently brought it to a position where Ginger could slide off easily. His heart was broken. He was sure all of his hard work had been for nothing.

"Ginger, did I do something wrong?"

Ginger looked him straight in the eye and fought the urge to cry again. "No Skipper, you did something right. Can you not tell the difference between happy tears and sad tears?"

"I have to be honest... no! I see a woman crying, that usually means I've done something to upset her."

"Skipper, the swing is just beautiful. I'm really touched that you went through so much trouble... just for me. I know this had to take a lot of work... and the idea had to have come from your heart... what I'm trying to say is... I think these last two years I haven't really known you at all."

"You haven't?" He inquired. "What I mean is... I don't think I'm sure what you mean by you haven't really known me."

"You're a sweet, gentle, considerate man. I've not seen it because I've been too busy being unimpressed with the bashful, stuttering mess that you usually are. Why, to me, I kept telling myself that you were no different from any other star struck man. I know different now. You're wonderful... and you have a lot to offer a girl... and well, I just think of you differently now... that's all." She said as she blushed deeply.

"Ginger... I sure would like it if we could be more than just friends. Can we please give it a try? I promise I'll be good to you?" The Skipper said, almost begging.

"Well, that's what I want too. I want to give you a chance. It's just... I was afraid that if things didn't work out, I would hurt your feelings. Then that would wreck our friendship. We come from two different worlds, you and I. I wasn't sure if we could work... even if we do like each other."

"You mean you "like me" like me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ginger. Don't worry about breaking my heart. Sailors are made to be thick skinned. They know that no relationship is a guarantee. Besides, I would never stop being your friend. We're friends first and friends always," he said, grabbing her hand. "If things don't work out, we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it. Okay?"

"Okay," Ginger said, finally feeling better about the situation. Suddenly, the Skipper lifted Ginger's chin and placed a kiss on her lips. He then took her by the hand and led her back to camp. Before they reached camp, they decided to part ways... not wanting the other's to catch on to their new romance just yet. This time, Ginger gave him a sweet simple kiss before she let go of his hand and made her way to her and Mary Ann's hut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long with an update. RL has been a little crazy, and I've had a bad case of writer's block. While this chapter will be primarily still about Ginger and Skipper, it will hint towards MA?... Ha! You thought I would tell you. LOL! Hope you all enjoy.**

As the sun shone through on that glorious morning, both Mary Ann and Ginger were in a most pleasant mood. Not only was Ginger glad it was her birthday, she was also glad that she and the Skipper had aired out their feelings the night before. It felt a little different knowing that she and the Skipper were now more than just friends. She decided if they took things one day at a time, it should work out well.

On the way back to camp that evening, they hadn't said much... but neither one had ceased to let go of the other's hand. Perhaps tonight, after the party, she could invite him down to the lagoon so they could get to know each other just a bit better. Her heart tingled just a bit with nervous anticipation as she thought of her date tonight. She didn't have to worry whether or not he was going to be a gentleman... for she knew he would be. She didn't have to wonder if they would have a nice time together... she was sure that they would. Nor did she have to worry about whether he was a good kisser or not... she knew the answer to that as well. Kissing must have definitely been a skill he had perfected while in the Navy. It had been a very long time since a fella had caused her heart to flutter and her face to flush.

As she made her way outside, the Skipper passed by her with a bucket of water in his hands. Automatically he smiled, tipping his hat with his free hand.

"Morning Beautiful," he replied as he made his best attempt at a wink, "happiest of birthdays to you."

Ginger smiled as she winked back, "morning Handsome," she replied as she purposely brushed past him closely enough to make their arms touch. The Skipper stopped what he was doing, set down his water, as he gently caught Ginger by the arm. Looking into her eyes, he gave her a soft little kiss. In satisfaction, a devilish smile crept across Ginger's face.

"Hmmm! That's all you get until tonight, Tiger,' she said in a flirtatious tone. This caused the Skipper to blush a bit... yet also caused his eyes to light up and brought a huge smile to his face.

"YES!" They both heard Mary Ann shout from inside the hut.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?" The Skipper said.

"Oh well, I was going to tell her this morning anyway. I wish I could figure out who her mystery date is... the only thing she told me last night was that he ended up asking her," Ginger answered in a puzzled tone.

"Well, I guess we'll find out tonight."

"Do you think maybe it's Gilligan?"

"If if is... he never said anything."

"Does he know about us?"

"No, not yet. I didn't quite know how to explain it. He has enough trouble understanding things. I didn't know how to bring up the fact that two of his friends are treading into unfamiliar waters." Ginger smiled at his nautical analogy.

"Well... I'll see you at breakfast," Ginger said, as she began to continue on her way.

"Ginger!" The Skipper called out. Ginger slowly turned around to face him. "I'm really looking forward to tonight. Can I pick you up around five-ish?"

"I'll be waiting," she said with a smile.

...

By the time the evening rolled around, everyone knew that there was something going on between Ginger and the Skipper. Though Mary Ann tried to keep it quiet, she had trouble doing so. The first person she went and told was Mrs. Howell... from there, the news spread like wild fire. Mrs. Howell always loved a good romance, and nothing made her happier than seeing two people pair up.

"Oh, it's simply marvelous!" She cooed.

Mary Ann's date came to pick her up first. As she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised to see her date holding a bouquet of flowers for her. Now, most of the time when a party was held on the island, every one just enjoyed each other's company. Every one danced with whom they pleased. For some reason, Mary Ann's date had found it necessary to ask her to be his date for this particular party. Perhaps he had noticed the side long glances she would give him. Perhaps he realized finally how much she admired him.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

As Mary Ann took off, Ginger wished her luck. Then she began to ready herself as the guest of honor. It wasn't a few minutes later that she heard a knock on her door. As she opened it, she spied the Skipper standing there in his very best shirt and pants. His hair had been neatly trimmed, and slicked back with a bit of coconut oil. He was clean shaven and smelled of an aloe based aftershave. He looked a little nervous, as he wore a half smile. His cheeks were slightly pink, and a bit of perspiration trickled down his temple.

"You look absolutely scrumptious," Ginger said with a smile and never missing a beat. It was then that the Skipper let out almost a sigh of relief. Ginger's approval of his appearance made him feel much better.

"I um... brought you some flowers," he said as he shyly handed her a colorful bouquet of various island orchids.

"Thank you. That's so sweet," Ginger replied, as she sniffed the flowers, then went to find a vase to put them in. "Are you ready to go?" She asked as she snuggled close to him and took one of his arms.

"I'm ready whenever you are," he replied quite confidently this time.

...

"By the way," the Skipper chimed in as they made their way to the common area, "you look very beautiful. It's hard to believe that you've turned thirty. I mean... thirty is still relatively young... but you look ageless. You always look radiant and perfect." Ginger blushed a little at his words. She had always been confident about her looks, and never once worried that she might not look her best. She loved herself and took pride in grooming herself, taking care of her body, and been sure she always looked her best. Part of it was due to her self confidence... but part of it was also the actress in her, knowing that Hollywood didn't always look at just talent alone.

"That's very sweet of you to say so."

"Gosh, I'm so old!" The Skipper exclaimed. "It never really occurred to me before, but if you were to add a few years to my age, I would be almost old enough to be your father."

"Nonsense!" Ginger retorted. "Why dating older men can be seen as quite distinguished. It's all the rage in Hollywood. A woman seems more sophisticated if her beau is just a bit older. Besides, what does age matter? Who here is going to care that you're older than me? If you don't mind me saying, you've got the enthusiasm of a younger gentleman." This made the Skipper blush. She didn't delve into what kind of enthusiasm she meant, but the sly grin on her face gave him a pretty good idea. Though they hadn't done anything beyond kissing, he had been a bit excited that night she had ended up sitting in his lap. He had been hoping that his "enthusiasm" hadn't been so obvious.

...

The party was a huge success, as plenty of good food was served, and plenty of music had been played. Of course, the birthday girl had received very many interesting gifts. Gilligan had made her a necklace out of sea shells. Mary Ann made her a new blouse from one of Ginger's old dresses that had gotten snagged on a tree limb. The Professor had given her a book: The Amazing Eco- System. From Mr. and Mrs. Howell, she received one bottle of champagne and one fur jacket that Mrs. Howell knew that Ginger had always admired. Of course, nothing could compare to the hand crafted swing that the Skipper had made so lovingly for her.

She smiled as she watched Mary Ann swaying in the Professor's arms. It was about time! That man was so shy, and Mary Ann was so old fashioned, that she wasn't sure if the two of them would ever get together. Of course, she also knew that her Kansas friend had a slight crush on Gilligan as well... but since Gilligan looked to Mary Ann like a little sister, it hadn't bothered him in the least that the Professor had asked her out.

Ginger herself couldn't have imagined that she would come to this point and would end up having romantic feelings for the Skipper. Yet, something about being in his arms felt so right. He was mature. He was worldly. He wasn't as naive as the other two men. Though they were sweet men, Ginger knew that at least with the Skipper they could move past the point of "Puppy Love" at some point and time.

Right now, she just enjoyed swaying across the ground in his arms. Oh, but he had a firm grip! Sighing in satisfaction, she laid her head on his shoulder. The hand that had been placed around her waist had been moved to the top of her back, as she also felt a pair of lips kissing the top of her head.

"Skipper," she said, looking up at him, "when the party is over, do you want to go for a walk down by the lagoon?"

"I'd be delighted to," he said with a warm smile. His bright, blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight. He then took Ginger back into his arms to continue their dance. However, Ginger kept him at arms length for just a moment.

"I think you'd better get some punch first." The Skipper looked puzzled.

"I'm not even thirsty. Why do I need punch?"

"Because," Ginger replied, as she wrapped her arms around him and came nearer to him, "you'll need to keep those lips moist. I've got a feeling they'll be chapped before the night's out."

This pleased the Skipper. "I don't mind having chapped lips if you're the reason," he said. As he gently caressed her cheek, he leaned in and captured her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. Ginger returned his kiss with equal urgency. It was as if someone had lit her on fire. Her heart hammered in her chest and her legs weakened. However, they both pulled away when they realized everyone was staring.

"Wow!" The Professor replied just at a whisper. "That had to be every bit of a minute... maybe longer. I wonder if either one feels dizzy from the lack of oxygen?" Mary Ann just giggled as she shook her head and pulled the Professor back on the dance floor. He was always wondering... always thinking.

...

Right around midnight, every one had decided to call it an evening. Gilligan stayed behind to do some clean up as he bid a good night to Mr. and Mrs. Howell, and to the Professor and Mary Ann... with each respective couple dispersing from the area. The Skipper and Ginger were the last to reamain.

"Gilligan! Why don't you call it quits tonight? We can take care of this mess in the morning," the Skipper replied as he held Ginger tightly.

"Oh boy!" Gilligan exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"Sure i'm sure. Good night, Little Buddy." As Gilligan saluted him and ran off to there hut, the Skipper turned his attention back to Ginger.

"How about we take that walk?" He said as he grinned at her. Ginger just smiled and nodded as the Skipper let go of her long enough to allow her to slip her hand into his. He was happy... so happy.

...

As they made their way down to the lagoon, they discussed things like their childhoods, their favorite movies, their favorite foods, their favorite songs. On the surface, it didn't seem like they had a lot in common... but underneath it all, each one craved the other's company. The warmth and tenderness they showed each other was of a mutual nature. Ginger did find the Skipper's stories and exploits quite interesting, as he likewise found Ginger's Hollywood life to be. Even after reaching the lagoon, they continued to talk for another hour or so... they weren't even quite sure what the time was.

"You're a very interesting, very exciting man," Ginger exclaimed, "I could talk to you for another couple of hours."

"Wouldn't that raise a few eyebrows?" The Skipper said with a chuckle.

"Well... how close is it to sun up? Surely there is more time."

"I'm not sure. Judging by the position of the moon, it may be close to two in the morning."

"How did you do that?" Ginger asked in astonishment.

"A sailor has all sorts of tricks up his sleeve," the Skipper replied, as he gave a hearty laugh. The laughter stopped as Ginger gently gazed into his eyes and stroked his cheek.

"Oh Skipper," she said, "I'm so glad we did this. I'm so glad I gave you a chance."

"I'm might glad you gave me a chance too. Happy birthday, my dearest Ginger," he said, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two months later...**

"Ginger! Ginger! Where are you?" Mary Ann called out as she searched for her movie star friend. Ginger hadn't come home last night. The reason Mary Ann knew this was because Ginger's bed hadn't been slept in. It was still as neat and uniform as when she had remade her friend's bed the day before.

 _Oh, I shouldn't worry. After all, Ginger is a grown woman. The Skipper wouldn't have let anything happen to her... but then why didn't she come home? Perhaps, I should go find Gilligan and see if he's seen her. Maybe I'll ask the Skipper too where she may have gone. It's not like her to skip out of helping me with breakfast._

So instead of worrying any further, she headed toward the lagoon where she knew the two men were already getting in a days worth of fishing. Upon spying them, she rehearsed in her head what she might say as not to get them worried too.

"Oh, good morning Mary Ann," the Skipper greeted her cheerfully as she approached them.

"Good morning Skipper... Gilligan," she replied to both, "I was kind of wondering... have you seen Ginger yet this morning?"

"Why no. Why do you ask?" This time, the Skipper seemed a bit puzzled.

"Well, she didn't come home last night. Her bed's not even been slept in," Mary Ann said with concern.

"That's impossible! I just dropped her off... I mean I just dropped her off last night. I watched her go in," the Skipper replied, trying to hide a red face.

"No you didn't," Gilligan exclaimed, "I was up real late and I never saw you come in."

"I'm allowed to stay out later than you. Who do you think you are? My mother?" The Skipper barked at Gilligan in defensive tone.

"Well no... I woke up before sunrise to get a drink, and your hammock was empty," Gilligan exclaimed.

"I had a cramp in my foot. I had to go get some exercise."

"I didn't hear you yell like you normally do."

"Gilligan! What is this? The third degree? Why don't you just drop it? You didn't hear me yell because I bit down on my cap to keep from waking you."

Mary Ann watched the back and forth conversation in confusion. Why in the world was the Skipper getting so worked up? He was acting very suspicious... as if he had something to hide. Did he _really_ not know where Ginger was? Had something happened to her and he was too afraid to say? Surely not! The Skipper cared about Ginger. There was no way he would hide it if something was wrong.

"Well, I was just wondering," Mary Ann stated, "I guess I'll just keep looking."

"If I see her, I'll tell her that you're looking for her," the Skipper called, "I'm sure she's fine. We did get in late. Perhaps she couldn't sleep. I think she thought you'd still be out with the Professor."

"No... he brought me back at ten. Just like always," Mary Ann replied. Mary Ann found it odd that the Skipper was now so calm... especially since he had been so flustered just moments before. Didn't he care that his girlfriend was missing? Or... perhaps Ginger had decided to go to her private little area where her swing was. She had shown it to Mary Ann once before... soon after the Skipper had constructed the little area for her. Besides that, Ginger said that was "her" sanctuary and no one was allowed up there besides her... and occasionally the Skipper. Going on the Skipper's assurance that she was probably all right, Mary Ann decided to go about her daily business until she finally caught up with her friend.

...

"Gosh, that was odd,' Gilligan said as he unhooked a salmon, "I sure hope Ginger is okay. You know, the Professor said that sometimes natives tribes will invade an island and be real sneaky about it. Sometimes they come looking for a bride... Ginger's really pretty, you know."

"Oh Gilligan! That's the craziest thing I've ever heard! Of course Ginger is beautiful... but I don't think she's been taken captive... and if I could trust you to put you back on sentry duty, you would know when other people are on the island," the Skipper snapped. He wasn't really mad at Gilligan, but just preoccupied about where Ginger could be. He had only been half honest with Mary Ann. True, he had dropped Ginger off and had seen her go into her hut... but that had been only moments before he had went to wake Gilligan for their daily routine. He had let this bit of news slip out of nervousness, and probably had tried to recover just a bit too late. However, Mary Ann seemed so worked up about Ginger's whereabouts that she probably hadn't even noticed the Skipper's little slip up.

Ginger must have left her hut while he and Gilligan had been getting ready for their day, which meant that she hadn't been there long at all. What was she thinking? How was she feeling? She had seemed fine when he had taken her home. She was a bit more quiet than usual... but the Skipper had thought nothing of it. He had enough things on his mind.

Last night had been of their own free will, fully consensual, and deliberately planned ahead of time. With it being Valentines evening, they both knew that they wanted their date to be very special. With being in a relationship together, both had become keenly aware of the "needs" they had been missing since being stranded. They had set a date, and found a place... a cave nestled deep in the jungle. Both were a bit nervous with moving forward. Yet, both agreed that if they were to fulfill their desires it might as well be with each other... it only made sense, after all. So, after some dinner and quite a bit of champagne, they held each other in the candle light. It started off with soft kisses... which seemed to last for an eternity until one of them bravely made the first move. Ginger shyly began the seduction, then gradually let the Skipper take the lead when he became more comfortable.

They had fallen asleep in the cave. They had said little to each other, but the atmosphere seemed to permeate with a type of satisfaction. With Ginger being gone now, however, the Skipper couldn't help but wonder if Ginger held some regrets. She had seemed fine that morning. She had even kissed him good bye. The Skipper sighed, closing his eyes and meditating on the previous evening.

...

Tears streamed down Ginger's face as she pumped her legs back and forth, taking her swing as high as it would go. It didn't seem to have the same effect on her as it did as a child... for her mind was still preoccupied with the previous night's events.

What had she been thinking? Why had she allowed things to go as far as they did? Even more than that... how did it come about that she was the one to broach the subject first? Taking her and the Skipper's relationship to the next level had been her idea... that is, she was the first to speak of it. She was quite certain that a man like the Skipper would have been thinking about a physical relationship long before that.

She didn't regret it, not for one minute. After all, they had made an agreement. It had been thrilling and tender and much more than she had even been expecting. However, one thing had happened that she hadn't been counting on... she hadn't counted on falling in love.

True, she and the Skipper cared for each other, but they had been taking things one day at a time and just enjoying each other's company. They enjoyed each other's affections and didn't expect too much out of each other, knowing that if they were to be rescued one day they would more than likely have to end their relationship as they once knew it. Last night had changed the momentum entirely. After what they had shared, Ginger wasn't so sure she could easily part ways with her sailor.

This realization caused her to shed more tears, as she pushed herself harder, trying to reach a branch of a tree with her foot. She had been so worried in the beginning about breaking the Skipper's heart... now she was worried about breaking her own heart.

 _What do I do? What am I going to do now? I'm so confused._ She told herself.

...

After catching several fish, the Skipper decided it was time to pack everything up and get started on another project. Their fish could be cleaned later and for now could soak in a bucket of cool ocean water and hidden in the supply hut, where it would be safe from being taken by any creatures that might be lurking about. The Skipper had commanded Gilligan to get busy on mending a few fishing nets while he fixed a wobbly leg on the communal table. It wouldn't do for the castaways to be eating their lunch at a table where the bowls and plates would be sliding back and forth. Besides, the handy work would take his mind off of Ginger... whom he hadn't seen at breakfast. Everyone had been a bit concerned, but the Skipper assured everyone that she was probably fine and just taking a little time to think for herself. After all, Ginger was an artist of sorts. They usually needed plenty of time alone to just sit and think and be. Though, the Skipper was curious himself as to where she was.

Who was he kidding? He couldn't keep his mind on his work. He had to know what was going on inside of her head. Was she mad at him? Had she been appalled by what they had done? Had she been... disappointed? He had a little bit of time, and he could fix the table rather quickly, he reasoned with himself. What would it hurt if he went to look for her? Perhaps they could talk for a bit and get everything all sorted out... he hoped.

...

Ginger had been sitting there for hours... just watching the tide roll in and out, listening to the crashing of the waves, feeling the breeze tickling her skin, and tasting the salt in the air. It was a relaxing situation indeed, she thought to herself as she tried to stare out past the horizon. She tried to imagine that Hawaii was only a stone's throw away... and that perhaps if one looked hard enough, one might be able to see their little island. However, she knew in reality that they must be hundreds of miles away from any sort of civilization, or else they would have been found by now.

As she concentrated once more on the sights, sounds, and feelings of the sea she could easily realize why the Skipper loved it so much. He loved the sea in much the same way that she loved the bright lights of Hollywood. There was no way he would ever give that up. How could she ever ask him to? Perhaps she was making a big deal out of nothing. It wasn't like they all spent their every waking moment expecting to be rescued. All they could do now was hope. Perhaps she should just enjoy the time they had for now and not "what if" the situation to death. She sighed and looked over to the sight where the S.S. Minnow once sat. The boat had been long destroyed after the Skipper and Gilligan had tried to patch the vessel up with a sap that held the properties of rubber cement. Little had they all known that the adhesion would only be temporary. There was no saving the boat once the whole thing flew apart.

As she was getting up and dusting wet sand away from her backside, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Ginger? Are you all right?" She heard the Skipper say as his strong hands caressed her shoulders. Her body tingled, and she sighed inwardly, sensing that even his touch now was causing her to melt on the inside. "We were all getting mighty worried about you."

"Oh Jonas," she whispered through her tears as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his chest. Saying his given name felt a little awkward... but calling him the Skipper right then didn't feel quite appropriate either. Instinctively, the Skipper embraced her, holding her close and trying to shush her.

"Hey, why the tears?" He said as he held her at arms length and forcing her to look at him. "What's this all about? Is this about last night?" Ginger vigorously shook her head.

"Yes... but it's not what you think," she said, trying to look at him. She chose to look back out over the ocean instead. "Last night was... well, it was more than I was expecting. I guess that's one way to put it."

"I don't understand why you're crying though... and why you disappeared."

"I needed time to think... time to be alone. As you know... well, I'm sure you realize that you're not my first." The Skipper nodded, showing that he had assumed this. He didn't know much about Hollywood... but he wasn't naive either. He had heard and read how some Hollywood types were... A listers sleeping with others A listers or supporting casts... sometimes even extras. Ginger continued after she felt that the Skipper understood what she was trying to say.

"Something happened last night that has never happened to me before. It kind of shocked me because the few fellas I've been with I've always been able to move on. I didn't... I didn't know... that I was going to fall in love with you," she admitted with tears in her eyes. The Skipper stood there dumbfounded for a moment, letting what she said sink in. Had she just said that she loved him?

"You... love me? Well, that's a good thing, isn't it? Ginger, I love you too. I have for awhile," he said as he approached her and took her hands into his.

"It would be a good thing... that is if we knew what was going to become of us. Will we always be stranded... or will a ship come along? Will the Professor finally come up with a plan to get us rescued? What happens when I go back to Hollywood and you go back to Hawaii? We are a perfect pair here on this little island... but back home , if our paths had crossed, would we have ever given each other a second thought?"

"Ginger, I don't know the answer to that... and neither do you. Why don't we just stop trying to look into the future and live for now? I love you... you've just said that you love me. Why can't we just go with that and be happy? Things will work themselves out. We can't walk around being afraid all of the time."

"I don't... I don't want to lose you, that's why," Ginger said, crying on his shoulder once again. The Skipper simply embraced her once more, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't fret, it will all work out. I'll start another charter business along the California coast line if I have to. I don't... I don't want to lose you either."


	10. Chapter 10

**Four months later...**

Mary Ann and Ginger said very little to each other as they hung up the days wash. In this sweltering heat, it would be dry in no time. The intense humidity of the tropical June day was one reason for the silence... both women were miserable. They both were rushing through their work so that they could reward themselves with a well deserved swim in the lagoon. The other reason for the silence was that they were both deep in thought.

Mary Ann had noticed that Ginger just hadn't been herself the last couple of days. She had been quiet, withdrawn, and kept to herself. She hadn't even said much to the Skipper lately... with whom she had been an item with for the last six months. Although, every time he had asked if she was all right, she would just caress his ample cheek, kiss him, and say that she was fine. She wasn't fine though. Something wasn't right.

"Ginger, are you sure you're okay?" Mary Ann asked as she approached her best friend. Ginger sighed as Mary Ann laid a supportive hand on her shoulder. Ginger couldn't keep this up much longer. She was dying to tell someone. However, she was afraid that speaking her assumptions aloud would strike fear in her heart. Yet, this was Mary Ann... her best friend, her appointed little sister, her confidant... what did she have to lose?

"Mary Ann, I'm late," Ginger said with tears in her eyes.

"Your late? What are you taking about?" Mary Ann said a bit puzzled.

"Come on, Mary Ann! I'm late! You're a farm girl. You've seen the birds and the bees first hand. I know you're pure... but you're not dumb," Ginger snapped at her friend. Mary Ann was a bit taken a back by Ginger's tone. "I'm sorry," Ginger apologized. After all, she hadn't meant to snap at her. It was just that her own mind was going a hundred miles a minute. The less she had to explain, the better.

"You mean you're... are you sure?"

"No, and I'm not sure if I want to find out."

"I didn't know you and the Skipper... well, I never would have suspected anyway," Mary Ann said blushing.

"We have for a few months now. Golly, Mary Ann, am I scared! I've read labor hurts... it hurts really bad! Also, how am I going to take care of a baby on this island?"

"The Skipper will help you. After all, if he's the dad..."

"That's just it. I don't know if he wants to be a dad. What if this makes him mad? What if he hates me? I mean, I can make him do his fair share. I can be pretty persuasive and pretty stubborn... but I can't make him keep loving me."

"Ginger, he should of thought about that before. Besides, the Skipper adores you. I don't see how he can be mad about this."

"He's a free spirit, Mary Ann. Behind all of that discipline and order is a very restless man. He's seen the world, been to nearly every shore... a baby would just tie him down."

"He's not traveling the world now, is he? He's stuck here just like the rest of us," Mary Ann pointed out.

"Suppose that is not always the case," Ginger stated, "once we're rescued... and we still could be... who is to stop him from re-enlisting in the Navy? He had planned to once before." Mary Ann hadn't even considered this. Yet, she just couldn't imagine the Skipper turning his back on his own child. Besides that, people change. What the Skipper wanted back then may have not been necessarily what he wanted now. He seemed very happy with Ginger, and truly in love with her.

"Mary Ann," Ginger spoke again, "the truth is that I don't know if I'm ready for a child myself. What if I'm not a good mother? I'm ambitious and independent... even on this island. I can do what I want... come and go as I please."

"That's not true," Mary Ann said, "from sun up to sun down, you are right beside me cooking and cleaning, mending and sewing. If it wasn't for us... why everyone would be in rags and starving to death. Either that, or Gilligan and the Skipper would have more responsibility on their hands."

"Yeah, I'm working... except when I don't feel like it and I try to talk Gilligan into doing my share of the work," Ginger said, "Mary Ann... I'm just scared. I'm scared about everything. Can't you see that? "

Mary Ann sighed. Sometimes Ginger could be complicated. However, this was a complicated situation. She wanted to understand. She really did. All she could do now was be there for her best friend.

"I'm trying to understand. I really am," she said as she laid a hand on Ginger's shoulder, "I'd probably be scared if I was in your situation. Why don't you go talk to the Skipper? I can finish up here."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," she said with a smile, "don't worry. Everything will work out. You've got six friends who will go through thick and thin with you."

Ginger smiled. If anything else, she knew she could depend on the others. This, she was absolutely certain of.

...

The Skipper had seated himself down by the lagoon, perching himself atop of a large rock. It had been a slow day. He and Gilligan had caught more than enough fish the day before, and nothing for once needed fixing. They had plenty of wood and the water had been drawn earlier that morning. The only thing left was for Gilligan to harvest a bundle or two of bananas...which he was currently doing. As for his daily scouting of the island for dangerous predators or warriors, the Skipper had started just a bit before sun up. The sweltering heat made it almost impossible to sleep. As it was, he sat there now in just his khakis and an undershirt as his sweat soaked polo made it's round through the wash.

As he stared out into the water, he couldn't help but ponder Ginger's strange behavior over the last few days. She had been so quiet, even in his company. She swore she was fine... but she just didn't seem fine. Her cycle was coming due... perhaps that's what was bothering her. It was a piece of Ginger's personal information that the both of them kept close tabs on... just in case. After all, with no birth control, one couldn't be too careful.

He pushed his thoughts aside and decided to concentrate on something else. He began to daydream of civilization... with a foamy mug of beer to his right, a humongous slab of cake to his left... and in the center was the "piece de resistance", a slightly pink ribeye that took up half the plate. On the other half was a giant potato with butter and sour cream. Crowded in the corner somewhere laid an assortment of sauteed mushrooms and onions. His mouth watered a bit, as he wiped at it with the back of his hand. However, food wasn't the only focus of this dream. There he was, dressed in the finest suit he had... the only suit he had which, in reality, was currently hanging in his closet in a dry cleaner's bag back home. Sitting right beside him was his lovely Ginger. She wore the finest dress, and her neck was adorned with a string of pearls. Her gorgeous red hair was long and silky... not a trace of humidity induced frizz was to be found.

"Skipper," Ginger's voice called, deciding to use his nickname this time, "can we talk?"

The Skipper was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of her voice. He turned around to face her.

"Of course," he said as he scooted over so Ginger could join him. She sat quietly, occupying herself by picking at a loose thread on her dress. How was she to start? Where would she even begin? She stayed like that for several more moments as the thread suddenly became more important than the reason she had come.

"Well?" The Skipper looked at her with prying eyes. Obviously, something very important was on her mind.

"I think I might be pregnant," she blurted out. She cringed on the inside, wanting to kick herself for not finding a gentler way to break the news.

The Skipper sat there in shock. He stared at her, but couldn't speak. Pregnant? What did he know about raising a baby? He wasn't even sure if he had the patience to deal with one... he wasn't even certain if he was any good with kids at all.

"Oh, I see," he said flatly. He wasn't sure of what else to say.

"Now, I don't know for certain," Ginger said, trying to draw on a bright side.

"Well, we've got to find out somehow for sure," he said as he got up and paced.

"Are you angry at me?" Ginger asked timidly. The Skipper stopped pacing and stared at her.

"No. Did you think I was going to be angry?"

"Well... maybe. I didn't know for sure how you would feel."

"Thanks a lot, Ginger," he said sarcastically, "it's good to know you've got so much faith in me. How can I be angry at you or blame you for something that's my responsibility?"

"Well, I didn't know. I thought you would feel tied down, and robbed of your freedom," Ginger tried to explain.

"Ginger, I've felt tied down and robbed of my freedom the day I landed on this little island... but there was nothing I could do about it. You learn to live with what life gives ya," he said. Then he got a little closer to Ginger and continued sternly, "I don't know what kind of man you think I am... but I wouldn't treat fatherhood like a death sentence. I've got more class than that. Sure, it bothers me some. I have no idea what I'm doing. I've never been very good with children. I also have a short fuse... but that doesn't mean I wouldn't try to change all of that."

"I should have known that... I'm sorry," Ginger said. She hung her head, ashamed of her assumptions.

"Now, I know we can't get married, but the most logical thing would be for Gilligan to move in with the Professor and you would come live with me. It would be much easier to take care of you."

"Wait, who said anything about marriage... and changing the living arrangements? I like living with Mary Ann," Ginger replied defensively.

"We have to," the Skipper stated, "it's the easiest way to take care of the baby together. Not to mention it would be a lot less confusing for the kid." Ginger huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You could have the decency to ask me at least, rather than assuming I'm just going to move in with you," she retorted.

"Is that how you want it?"

"Yes. That's how I want it." The Skipper softened his gaze. He cleared his throat, and spoke more gently this time.

"Ginger, for the sake of the situation at hand... and for the good of everyone involved... would you please move into my living quarters?"

"Well... what would the arrangements be...exactly?"

"I would take down the hammocks, build us a bed, and add a small room for our child. I think we need to be more than just room mates. We should be a family."

 _A family?_ Was she even ready for all of that? It did sound nice; a child of her own, plus a man who adored her. Yet, instead of being thrilled with the idea, her throat began to tighten against her will.

"I... I have to think about it."

"What's there to think about?"

"It just sounds too much like marriage. I can't. I'm strong, independent, and been taking care of myself since I was seventeen years old. Everything I had, I've gained on my own."

"Well, if that's how you feel about it... forget it. I thought you loved me," the Skipper growled at her. He started to walk off when Ginger ran after him and caught him by the arm.

"Please," she begged, "I do love you. "This has nothing to do with you. Marriage for some reason just doesn't appeal to me. True, we wouldn't actually be married here... but it would be about the same. Then, if we were to get rescued, I assume you would want to go ahead and get married."

"You assume right," he said, "and I don't want to marry you just because you may or may not be walking around with my kid in ya. I love you. I wake up everyday, looking forward to the time after my morning chores just so I can be with you. I love your laugh, your smile, the sound of your voice, and your caring nature."

His words made her heart melt. She wanted to change her mind, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"I... I...I,"

"You know what? You sit here and keep blowing your chances," the Skipper said, choking back the shakiness in his voice, "I'm gonna find the Professor and see if he can give me some intelligent answers. Maybe he has a way to figure out if you're pregnant or not. With the way you're rejecting me right now, I desperately hope that you're not."

He turned on his heel and stomped off without another word to Ginger. Ginger sat there alone, watching him go, as she felt her heart breaking all around her.


	11. Chapter 11

Tears poured down Ginger's face as she swung herself back and forth, going higher and higher. Every once in a while, she could hear the seat creak beneath her. Six months after her birthday, the swing wasn't as pretty now as it had been. Some of the ribbons woven through the chains had mildewed or frayed. The chains were beginning to show rust again. The Skipper had tried to maintain her little area the best he could... but with monsoons and daily tropical showers, Mother Nature had simply outwitted all of his best efforts.

Much like her swing, she assumed her relationship to the Skipper was rotting away as well. His angry words that he left her with rang in her ears.

 _You sit here and keep blowing your chances... I desperately hope that you're not._

So, what would happen if she really was pregnant then? Would he turn his back on her now? Would he shut her out all because she wanted to think about his proposal? What was wrong with that? She determined that if he was going to be that way about it, then she didn't need him after all. How dare he be so hot headed and impatient! She didn't need him, she decided. She would do fine just on her own... after all, she always had before.

The fact of the matter was, is that she did need him. She had grown to love him... to truly love him. It didn't have a thing to do with warm, fuzzy feelings anymore. Even now, as upset as he was at her and as upset as she was at him, she loved him.

Stopping the swing, she buried her face into her hands and wept loudly. All she wanted right now was for him to come and hold her, and to say he was sorry for the way he had blown up at her. Though, shouldn't she have been sorry too? She thought about what she had said. Though she didn't feel wrong or guilty for saying that marriage didn't appeal to her, she hadn't taken into consideration how her words must have hurt the Skipper. Surely, any man would feel the same way. A rejected proposal was nearly the same as rejecting the man himself. Perhaps she had been too hasty.

 _Well Ginger, what exactly is so wrong with marriage? You're not even giving it a chance. Just because your parents blew their relationship sky high doesn't mean the same will hold true for you and Jonas._

"But I'm scared," she argued with her inner self. True, sharing her life, her dreams, and her heart with another was way out of her comfort zone. The thought of throwing a baby into that mix was down right frightening. Perhaps, just maybe, the Skipper was scared too. He as much as admitted so.

She had to talk to him, but wasn't quite sure of what to say. While she was pondering this, her ears perked up as she heard footsteps coming toward her.

"Oh, there you are," the Skipper said nearly out of breath. Ginger's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. Surely he had come back to apologize and to say he didn't mean all those things that he said. She was crushed though when all he said was, "Come on, I think the Professor has found a way to help us out." Without another word, the Skipper grabbed her hand and practically drug her back to camp.

...

The Skipper paced outside of the Professor's hut. What in the world was taking him so long? Every so often, he glanced over in Ginger's direction. She sat aloof at the communal table, as she impatiently drummed her fingers on the bamboo fixture.

 _She's as anxious as I am?_ The Skipper thought to himself. How he wanted to approach her... to try and talk this thing out between them. However, she had been silent since he had come to bring her back to camp. Perhaps she was in no mood to talk. After the jackass he had made of himself, he couldn't blame her for not talking to him. So, instead of seeing what was on her mind, he kept silent. Perhaps it was better that way.

...

The Professor carefully took Ginger's sample of blood, adding just a dropper full into a beaker containing a liquid of an acidic nature. It was something he had found of the far side of the island just a couple weeks ago. When he discovered it, he had no idea what to do with it. How fortunate it was that he had happened to stumble upon this find just weeks before the Skipper made his announcement of Ginger's pending condition.

After reading and studying on the rare acid, he found that many island tribes used it to indicate pregnancy among their people. True, there was only a fifty-fifty chance of it being right the first time... but it was better than nothing.

"Come on! Can't you hurry things along?" The Skipper complained from outside the door. The Professor sighed, and he slammed the beaker and the petri dish on the table. Mary Ann could feel his muscles tighten under her touch, and the Professor struggled to keep self control over his temper. The Skipper had been annoying and impatient from the moment the Professor said he could help him.

"Don't mind him, Roy," Mary Ann said gently, "I think he's just nervous. You're doing a wonderful job... really. Just try to ignore him." The Professor soon relaxed and then smiled as he looked at Mary Ann. She always knew just what to say. She was his rock.

...

After a few more minutes, the Professor emerged from his hut. Ginger slowly rose to her feet, and the Skipper stopped pacing. He stood there, mouth agape, and staring at the man of science.

"Well... what did you find?" The Skipper asked.

"According to the test I ran, it would seem that no conception had taken place," the Professor announced.

"Oh thank God!" Ginger sighed loudly and held on to the table, as if trying to hold herself up.

"Now bear in mind, that these aren't the most reliable results in the world. It may be necessary to run another test in a couple..." the Professor tried to explain, but was cut off by the Skipper.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He interjected.

"What's what suppose to mean?" Ginger asked.

"Oh, you know," the Skipper said as he imitated her, "Oh thank God!"

"Well don't take it the wrong way!"

"How am I suppose to take it? You sound like I did something awful to you. You sure weren't complaining when we were in the sack." Little did he realize it, but every face around him had turned as red as Gilligan's shirt.

"Would you stop being so oversensitive," Ginger spat, "stop victimizing yourself. Babies are a lot of work and responsibility."

"So. I'm not afraid of work... or responsibility. Are you?"

"How dare you! Are you insinuating that I'm lazy?"

"No... but I do think you might find yourself a little too good for dirty diapers and spit up."

"Oh yeah!" She said, getting into his face, "well, you're nothing but a blow hard! Just look at you! You've been yelling at the Professor all day, you're yelling at me, and you're always yelling at Gilligan. I could just see you with a baby. You'd probably yell at the poor fella every time he started crying."

"Well, at least I'm not a self absorbed Diva, who thinks she's too good to settle down with anybody." The sharp sting of Ginger's hand across his face ended this war of the words.

...

Mary Ann opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The next thing she knew, she was in tears. "Stop it!" She yelled, as she turned away from everyone. Immediately, and almost instinctively, Gilligan rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. The reaction took Mary Ann completely off guard. She tried not to read too much into Gilligan's actions. After all, he was a very sweet, very caring boy. He may have embraced anyone.

 _Oh no! This is not fair._ She thought as she relaxed in Gilligan's arms. Burying her face into his chest, she could feel his warmth as she took in his natural scent of sea salt and coconut soap. _He can't start caring now. The Professor and I have come so far. I think things are actually starting to get serious. How can I have feelings for two men? It doesn't make sense. I really love Roy... don't I?_

 _..._

The Professor took no notice of Mary Ann wrapped in Gilligan's arms. Instead he focused his attention on two supposedly intelligent adults acting like two years. Ginger and the Skipper both were facing away from each other with scowls on their faces and arms crossed. If there was one thing the Professor couldn't stand it was immaturity. They were both being petty. They had to get it together. There was always that chance that Ginger could actually be pregnant. Then what? Would that child be born in the midst of a mini war zone?

"Now look you two," he said sternly to the both of them, "you two had better work out your differences and you had better do it quickly. What the two of you decide to do with your personal relationship is up to you, but you need to find a way to get along. This negativity and hostility is detrimental to the rest of the group. Anger is a poison. Pretty soon, I would predict the rest of us choosing sides on your little dilemma and turning on each other. Our survival has always depended on us working together, and we can't be divided now... especially for the two of you. As I was saying before, I'll need to retest Ginger in a couple of days. The outcome may not be negative next time."

Slowly, Ginger and the Skipper lowered their arms. They turned and looked at each other, speaking not a word. The Skipper was ready to reach out and take Ginger into his arms, but instead he turned and sulked back to his hut. As Ginger fought her tears, she turned and quietly entered her hut. The Professor just stood there, shaking his head in disbelief.

...

Two days later...

The Skipper had been trudging through the jungle and running things through his mind. So much had happened in just two days. One minute he was in a relationship with the girl of his dreams, and the next he had completely destroyed everything. He thought perhaps if he kept walking he might just find a nice, steep cliff to fall off of.

He and Ginger hadn't spoken to each other in two days. The atmosphere around camp was filled with uneasiness and tension. The Professor had been right. Somehow, he had to fix this... well, at least attempt to make things right. In the very beginning of their relationship he had promised her that they would always be friends and nothing would get in the way of that.

He found her down by the lagoon. She looked sad as she sat in the sand, her knees drawn up to her chest as she stared blankly up at the sky.

"Hello," he said as he placed a timid hand on her shoulder.

"Hello," was her only reply as she looked at him. An awkward silence filled the air for a few moments before she spoke again, "I really am pregnant. I found out just this morning." Soon, her body shook as tears rolled down her face. The Skipper's stubborn indifference melted away as he slipped his arms around her and held her close. She settled herself into his embrace as she clung to his shirt. It felt good to be held by him... yet she couldn't forget the awful things they had said to each other just a couple days before.

"Jonas, I'm so sorry for being so hateful to you," she said, as she reluctantly reached up to touch his face. A lump formed in the Skipper's throat. The very cheek that had been slapped two days ago was now being tenderly caressed.

"I'm sorry too, Ginger... I really do love you. I love you so much... and I don't think you're a self-absorbed Diva. My feelings were just hurt. First, you turn down coming to live with me, then you act like not having my baby is the greatest news in the world. Well... you know how I am. You know my reputation. I couldn't show you or the other's how hurt I was. I do have my pride after all."

"I think I understand," Ginger said, smiling slightly. "You know, I never did give your proposal a fair consideration. How do I know I'm not made for marriage or family life? I've never done it. If the offer still stands... I accept."

"Are you sure you're not changing your mind just because of the recent change of events?"

"No," she replied, "I really love you too. To be honest, I've never been in a serious relationship before... was too busy weighing my options. Before I met you, if a man would have talked to me the way you did he would have been out the door. I wouldn't have looked back. My heart has been broken over you for the last two days. I love you... and I need you."

"What about the baby? The idea of having a child isn't that terrible, is it?"

"No," Ginger said as she climbed into the Skipper's lap, "I think I can get used to it. After all, I had always hoped to one day be a mother. I guess I just never dreamed it would be here, on a deserted island of all places."

"I'll take very good care of the both of you," the Skipper said, holding Ginger closer, "now, I know for a fact that Gilligan is off butterfly hunting. Mr. and Mrs. Howell are bird watching. Mary Ann and the Professor are exploring caves on the other side of the island. How about I take you to our home where we can make up properly."

"Skipper," she purred, "I do love the way you think."


	12. Chapter 12

Later that afternoon...

Gilligan had been shocked to come back from butterfly hunting to find Ginger's stockings hanging over the window of the hut. More than that, she had come from behind a partition in nothing but one of the Skipper's shirts. Gilligan gulped, and averted his eyes. For even though the shirt was plenty big on her, she was a tall woman... so the shirt barely covered her hips.

"The Skipper is taking a shower. I'm just waiting my turn," she replied.

"Where are your clothes?"

"I was sitting in the sand. My dress needs washing."

"You have plenty of dresses though."

"Gilligan, I wasn't decent. Far be it from me to streak from one hut to another."

"Why were your clothes off in the first place? Oh! Never mind, I get it," Gilligan said, his face turning bright red.

"Gilligan darling," Ginger stated, "I don't know how to tell you... but I'm going to be living here."

"With us?"

"No... just with the Skipper. You see, it turns out we're having a baby after all... plus it only stands to reason that we would want to be together. We thought perhaps you could live with the Professor. Would you like that Gilligan?"

"Gosh, I don't know. I guess that would be alright. Is the Professor okay with that?"

"Sure he is. I talked to him about it the other day... before I knew I was expecting. You see, after some thinking, I had decided that if the Skipper really still wanted me to live with him I would give it a chance. I was going to tell him yesterday... but I was too afraid that he had changed his mind. When I found out the news of a baby this morning, I had no choice but to talk to him. That's when I asked him if he still wanted me to live with him."

Gilligan just sort of stood there. This morning, he had gotten up, done his chores, and went off on his own for a little relaxation. Never did he once think that by this afternoon he would be moving out of his hut. Oh, the Professor was a nice man. After all, he and Gilligan were friends... he just didn't hold a candle to his big buddy. Not only that, he was fearful of breaking something. The Professor had all sorts of doodads and gadgets all over his hut. Not only that, it was a bit awkward to know that sometimes Mary Ann might drop by. He would hear their mushy talk, he would see them kissing... or cuddling. That sort of scene always made him just a bit uncomfortable.

It's not that he thought it was gross or anything. He had well gotten used to seeing public displays of affection over the last six months... more so Ginger with the Skipper, but sometimes it was Mary Ann and the Professor. No, it was more the fact that he felt that he might have the slightest crush on Mary Ann. Of course, he did think of her like more of a best pal... but sometimes, when his mind wasn't occupied with other things he would often wonder "what if".

However, he knew that Mary Ann was in love with the Professor. It was quite obvious. He didn't know much about love, and some said he wasn't too bright... but any fool could tell by the look in Mary Ann's eyes that she truly loved the Professor. Well, if that's what she wanted he wasn't going to stand in the way. After all, wondering "what if" was nothing compared to true love.

...

Later that afternoon, the Skipper had helped Gilligan to move his belongings over to the Professor's hut. Once the Professor and Gilligan had gotten his hammock hung... with a few minor mishaps... Gilligan began to unpack.

The Professor looked on as Gilligan bumbled around with his shirts and pants, trying to find a place to put them. He couldn't get the events of two days ago out of his mind. Now while everyone had probably assumed that he was completely immersed with the Skipper and Ginger's argument, he had indeed noticed the way Gilligan had rushed to Mary Ann's aid. It also hadn't escaped him how peaceful and comfortable she had looked in his arms. He knew that Mary Ann had always held a soft spot for Gilligan. Most of the time, she was his first and only sympathizer whenever he would mess something up. Well, Gilligan was a very special kid, he reasoned. Gilligan was so optimistic and trusting... something truly rare and wonderful. Perhaps Gilligan held a special place in everyone's heart. However, the Professor couldn't let this go. He loved Mary Ann, and he was seriously thinking that he would like to make a life with her. He just had to know what the young sailor felt about his girl.

"Gilligan," the Professor said as he approached the young sailor, "may I ask you a very candid question?"

"A candied question? Well, I've always liked licorice myself," Gilligan said.

"No Gilligan, a candid question... it means a direct question with the expectation of a direct answer."

"Okay."

"Do you... love Mary Ann?" Gilligan gave the Professor a puzzled look. What was he getting at? Did this wise and handsome man find Gilligan as a threat? He thought carefully before he answered.

"Well, yeah... I guess I do... but she's Mary Ann. Everybody loves her." Gilligan said bluntly.

"Gilligan, that's not what I mean and you know it." Gilligan gulped as the Professor stared at him. Was he in love with Mary Ann? No. Did he think that he might ever like to be? Perhaps.

"Well... you know... I love her like a little sister. We're pals, like two peas in a pod," Gilligan explained.

"Well, it's just the way you went rushing to her side the other day, it was quite presumptuous that perhaps you might have romantic feelings for her."

"Oh no, Professor! You've got it all wrong. You see, I hate to see Mary Ann cry. I was just comforting her... that's all," Gilligan lied. He eyeballed the Professor see if it looked like he was even buying his story.

"You know, Gilligan, I do happen to love Mary Ann very much. I realize that you and her have a very special kind of relationship. I truly felt the need to discuss this topic with you before I propose."

"Propose?"

"Yes," the Professor replied, "I love Mary Ann. She is my ideal woman. She understands me, makes me feel things I've never felt before... and never knew I could feel."

 _Yep, he's in love with her._ Gilligan thought to himself.

"I... I think that's great," Gilligan said, pasting a smile on his face. Suddenly a strange mixture of hurt and happiness filled Gilligan's heart. He knew the Professor loved Mary Ann, and she loved him. He was glad, in a way, that someone else could give Mary Ann the kind of life and love she deserved. Deep down, he knew he wasn't that man. Perhaps he just pined for her because he felt a little left out... the Skipper had Ginger, and the Professor had Mary Ann. However, he knew marriage wasn't for him. He was no where near ready to having those kind of desires. He liked being carefree... and yes, as much as he hated to admit it, he kind of liked being on the immature side. No one could stay mad at him for long, for that would be the same as holding a grudge against a child. So it seemed.

"I'm going to ask her tonight," the Professor said.

"I wish you the best of luck... just one thing though."

"What is that, Gilligan?"

"I hope you don't mind me still being best friends with her."

The Professor didn't mind at all. He completely understood.

...

That evening during dinner, the Professor barely touched his food. He would take a bite or two, here or there... just so the rest wouldn't be suspicious of his behavior. He had more important things on his mind than food... much more important things.

"Roy, is everything okay," Mary Ann asked, as she could tell that her boyfriend was just not quite himself. He was acting strange. He was hiding something... and he was trying very hard to behave as normal as possible. However, she had grown to know him very well.

"I'm fine," he said, making eye contact with her, "just a little tired this evening... you know, trying to help Gilligan get settled in and all." Mary Ann raised an eyebrow... yet, what he said could quite possibly be the truth. So she accepted his explanation... for now.

"Maybe he's nervous about.. OW!" Gilligan shouted as he felt a sharp pain in his shin. The Professor, who was sitting directly across from him threw him a dirty look. "He's probably nervous about having to live with me. I'm not always the best bunk mate."

"That's for sure," the Skipper said with a laugh, "if you weren't always bumping into me, you were keeping me awake with that noisy rock n' roll or asking me silly questions all night."

"I could never sleep with your snoring...watch out Ginger, he'll keep you up all night. You'll never get a wink of sleep," Gilligan said. Ginger blushed just a bit.

"I'll be fine Gilligan," she said, as she glanced over at the Skipper, who then scooted a bit closer and wrapped his arm around Ginger.

"At any rate, I guarantee you're going to be a lot more fun to live with than Gilligan," the Skipper whispered in Ginger's ear as he cuddled her.

Mary Ann looked on with a bit of jealousy. It wasn't that Roy wasn't sweet to her... he was. However, he played everything safe. He never would have shown such a display of public affection... nor would he have made such an innuendo. She wanted them to be more than compatible... she wanted to be desired, the same way she desired him. She would have loved for the Professor to be just a bit more carnal... just a bit more aggressive. She blushed at her own thoughts, and continued to concentrate on her dinner. She berated herself just a bit... she was suppose to have the reputation of a good girl... a simple farmer's daughter who didn't think of such things until her weeding night. She couldn't help herself though. The Professor was so handsome, so muscular, so warm. His kisses made her swoon and his touch made her feel things that she had only ever heard Ginger talk about. She loved him... she knew she did. Yet, it seemed that Gilligan also held a piece of her heart. There was just something wonderfully terrific about that boy, and she never tired of being in his presence. They had so much fun together and could talk about nearly anything. In fact, she had told Gilligan things that she had never told Ginger... except for admitting how much she loved the Professor. She didn't know why she was afraid to tell him. Perhaps she thought it was just understood. Or perhaps, deep down, she knew it was her way of finally choosing between the two and the light hearted giddiness she felt around Gilligan would be gone for good.

"That was an excellent meal, Mary Ann," the Skipper had said for the fourth time.

"Huh?" Mary Ann said, snapping to attention. She looked down and noticed that everyone was done eating, except for her.

"I said it was an excellent meal," he replied again.

"Thank you," was all Mary Ann replied.

"Mary Ann, are you alright, my dear?" The Professor asked, now looking at her with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said, trying to suddenly feign interest in her own meal, "I've never felt better. I guess I was just daydreaming... that's all."

"That's good... if you don't mind, I would like to have a little heart to heart with you... in private. Do you think you'll be free right after the evening meal?"

"Sure she will," Ginger volunteered, "I'll take care of the dishes and everything. " Mary Ann tried to object, but Ginger insisted. "Really, you go on ahead. It's only fair. How many times did you take care of everything for me when the Skipper wanted to steal me away for a few minutes?" Ginger had a sly grin on her face, causing Mary Ann to blush. Obviously, Ginger had assumed that the Professor's request for a "heart to heart" was code for something other than talking.

...

Just a short time later, Mary Ann and the Professor had made their way toward the lagoon. Though walking side by side and holding hands, they were both very quiet. The only sounds to be heard was the snapping and crunching of twigs beneath their feet and the sound of the surf. It was a muggy day that day... which most days were. Every so often, one of them would breathe a heavy sigh, then continue on. The air was so thick, it was almost as if it could have clung to their skin. Once they reached the lagoon, Mary Ann noticed that the sky had turned a faded shade of pink and orange. The sun would soon start it's descent below the horizon.

"Mary Ann, I've been thinking... about us... quite a bit, actually," the Professor began.

"Yeah?" Mary Ann inquired quietly.

"I've come to the realization that by all accounts we are two different people. When you gather all of the data, there is at least a sixteen year age difference between us, our demographics are different, our upbringings are different, and our interests and beliefs are different. By all accounts, we shouldn't be compatible at all."

"What... what are you trying to say?" Mary Ann said, looking up at him and fearing the worst.

"I'm saying that not everything can be judged by facts... or by comparisons. What I'm trying to say is that you cannot apply the Scientific Method to something like love... because evidence supports that I shouldn't love you... but I do. I do love you, Mary Ann. It's something that I've had to prove over and over to myself. I feel different... now that you're in my life... and all I want to do is take care of you and love you back."

A silence hung in the air. Mary Ann's heart nearly stopped. What was the Professor getting at? She had her own ideas... but she didn't want to be arrogant enough to assume anything at this point.

"Mary Ann, I would like to marry you... if you'll have me," the Professor said, as he got down on one knee.

Mary Ann was torn. One one hand, she was thrilled and would have loved to have said yes right then and there. On the other hand, however, she knew of a certain young sailor of whom had the ability to make her heart melt. She didn't doubt that she loved the Professor... but did she love him enough to be true to him. Even if Gilligan never took an interest in her... could she let go of the way she felt every time he did something cute? Of that, she wasn't certain.

She knew the Professor was the better choice... the wise and reasonable choice. Yet, she just couldn't bring herself to agree to something she might have to renegotiate later on.

"Oh Roy," she said, "I love you too... but please... I need some time. If it would be alright. I really need some time to think about it."

"Darling, take all the time you need," he said, "I'll be there, waiting when you have an answer."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a most beautiful day for a wedding. The humidity was down and there wasn't a rain cloud in the sky. Gilligan looked on, as he wiped away a tear. Mary Ann sure did make a beautiful bride. He was happy... very happy.

"Well, go on and kiss your bride," the Skipper had said at the end of the ceremony. Mary Ann and the Professor smiled at each other. Very slowly, he leaned in and kissed her gently. His actions were met with thunderous applause, and no one clapped more fervently than Gilligan.

As the couple made their way back to the commons area, every one else followed behind. Ginger turned back, taking in a glance of the Skipper, of whom was staring out at the ocean. She approached him slowly and laid a hand on one of his arms.

"You did a great job with the ceremony," she said. The Skipper turned his head at an awkward angle so that he could look at her. The sight of her made him smile.

"Thank you. It's the first wedding I've done in years... but it's pretty much old hat. The routine came right back to me." This time, he turned his whole body around so that he could face her completely. First, he placed his hands on her round belly, then slid both arms around her waist. She tilted her head, giving him the signal to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered close as his lips made contact with hers. There was something so gentle and so extra sweet the way he held her, that she seemed to get a bit misty eyed.

"Aw Honey, what are you crying for?" The Skipper asked as he cupped her chin so he could gaze directly in her eyes.

"Love is a powerful thing," she replied, "it can make you so happy that you actually end up crying."

"I'm glad to oblige... I guess," the Skipper said with confusion. He then changed the subject. "How are you feeling today?"

"Wonderful... despite few of my clothes being able to fit me. Though, I am starting to get really nervous. What if this birth doesn't go right? I mean, who will deliver it? You've been trained for such emergencies... but you're the father. It's your job to pace around like a nervous cat. The Professor might have the know how... I just don't know if I want him seeing that much of me... if you know what I mean. Then there is Mary Ann... but I think all she helped to deliver was a baby goat once."

"How about Gilligan?" The Skipper teased.

"Oh no you don't!" She said as she playfully slapped his arm. "Seriously though... I am kind of scared. Are you scared?"

"Terrified," he admitted, "I do have quite a temper and very little patience... and I've never really been that fond of children. I mean, it's not that I never wanted to have any children if I ever settled down... it's just, well I'm not so sure children like me. I think they see me as kind of big and scary."

"You're not scary," Ginger said, wrapping her arms around him, "you're just... authoritative and orderly. That's not a bad thing. I've no doubt in my mind you'll be a good father. People are usually more fond of their own children then they are others."

"I suppose you're right," the Skipper said, "by the way, have you though of names?"

"Sure... how about Norma Jean for a girl... that's Marilyn Monroe's real name... kind of pretty I think."

"I love it... except no boy of mine will be named Norma Jean. We could have a boy, you know."

"How about Jonas?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like Jonas myself. That's why I have everyone just call me the Skipper. I know... I had a grand father who was a Navy Admiral. His name was Tyler Grumby. What do you think of that?"

Ginger thought about it a moment. The name did have a certain ring to it. "Tyler Jonas Grumby? How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect," he said as he cuddled Ginger closer to him, "just the way my life has been since you decided to choose me."

"The best decision I've ever made," she said, as she leaned up and kissed him once again.

...

A few weeks after the Professor and Mary Ann's wedding, Ginger finally went into labor. It had started late in the night. While the Skipper had been in a deep sleep, Ginger had tossed and turned most of the night... trying her best to ward off a combination of severe indigestion and stomach cramps. She had fluffed up her pillow, for what seemed like the hundredth time, when a sharp pain caused her to bolt upright as she grabbed her abdomen and let out a gasp.

"Jonas! Wake up! Wake up! The baby's coming!" She shouted as she vigorously shook her partner from his slumber.

Being jostled awake, the Skipper flailed a few times and snorted a bit before he was awake enough to focus all of his attention on Ginger.

"What is it? What's going on?" He asked as he rubbed at his sleepy face.

"Oh... the baby's coming. Please help me...what do I do? When do I push? Do we need hot water? How bad is this really gonna hurt? Oh Jonas! I'm afraid! Please hold me," Ginger had begged.

"There, there Ginger. Everything is gonna be alright," the Skipper said as he patted Ginger's back. His voice was shaky, and his breathing a bit unsteady.

"Ahhh!" Ginger cried out. This caused the Skipper to jump up from the bed. He paced around the room a bit as he wrung his hands.

"Oh my gosh! The baby's coming... holy cow. What do I do now? Ok, think, Jonas, think." He said to himself. Another scream from Ginger got him moving into gear.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! CODE BABY! COME ON EVERYONE LOOK ALIVE!" He shouted at he banged on every door.

"I say, Captain. What's the meaning of all this ruckus at such an unthinkable hour? I mean, really!" Mr. Howell protested as he looked at his watch.

"The baby's coming!"

"Good heavens! Surely you're not expecting me to help? A Howell delivers nothing... except for a profit!"

"No, no! Could you see if Mrs. Howell will sit with Ginger until I can figure out what's going on? Please... I'm gonna get Gilligan to go fetch some water for me...then perhaps I can get Mary Ann to hold Ginger's hand and keep her calm... I'll get the Professor to assist me."

"Who will keep you calm, man? You look like you want to jump out of your skin."

"Oh... I'll be all right, Mr. Howell. I'm just nervous, that's all," the Skipper explained.

"I'll send Lovey right over," Mr. Howell said, as he had calmed down a bit, "everything will be fine, Captain. Ginger is young, healthy, and determined. She'll get through this with flying colors."

"Thank you, Mr. Howell, I appreciate that," the Skipper said, as he vigorously shook the older man's hand.

...

Just a little after sun up, Ginger had given birth to her son... which she named Tyler Jonas Grumby. He had blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair and was built just like his daddy.

"Oh boy! If he ain't a whopper!" Gilligan said as he marveled at the chubby baby in Ginger's arms.

"Oh Ginger, I'm so happy for you... and you did great... just great," Mary Ann said as she wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulder.

"I'm just glad it's over and he's here. I thought I was going to die!" Ginger exclaimed.

"I'm very proud of you, Sweetheart... and of him," the Skipper said, as he squeezed Ginger's hand and gazed down at his son. His son... it just didn't seem real. The Skipper felt as if he had slipped into a dream. Oh sure, he had always treated Gilligan like a son, but it wasn't the same. Tyler was his very own flesh and blood. He was carried and birthed by the most gorgeous woman on the planet. This was his family... his own little family. The day he had met Ginger, he never once could have imagined what would be in store for him just a few short years later. He never would have dreamed that Ginger would take an interest in him... and if she had, there was no way that it would last. She was more than he could have ever hoped for.

"Would you like to hold him, Darling?" Ginger spoke softly, as she held Tyler over in the Skipper's direction.

"You better believe I would!" He said with excitement. He gently cradled the baby in his arms... just as if he had always done so... and looked down at the boy. Pride immediately filled the Skipper's heart. There were so many things he wanted to teach his boy... about life, about the sea, about the island, but that would have to wait until he was older. For now, he sat and watched as his sleepy son sucked on his fingers and rooted around in his blanket. He was completely and utterly lost in his son's actions and gentle cooing.

"Welcome to the world, son," he said, "I can't wait to get to know you better."


	14. Chapter 14

**Twelve years later...**

Standing on the shores of Honolulu, the seven castaways... along with a posse of children (the offspring of the Skipper and Ginger, and also that of the Professor and Mary Ann) tried their best to shield their eyes from the flashbulbs that were all around them. The crowds, that seemed to be inching ever closer, were cheering, crying, hugging, and chanting the names of the seven survivors of the shipwrecked Minnow.

Among the fan fair, the spray of confetti, the sound of the U.S. Naval Drum Corp... the seven castaways were chattering among themselves as they would casually stop long enough to smile and wave to the well wishers that had shown up for their return.

"What do we do now?", "Where do we live?", "How will the children adjust?" were the common questions floating among the little group. Tyler Grumby, only twelve, stood proudly beside his father, as he saluted the Rear Admiral that had come to greet them. He had given the Skipper a hearty hand shake and had commended him on his skills as a leader, congratulating him on everyone's safe return.

"It was a group effort," the Skipper had said, "Mary Ann and Ginger kept us all fed and well dressed, the Professor's knowledge kept us safe from dangerous plants, wildlife, and tribes, the Howells shared their wealth, and Gilligan... well, there was no way I could have personally gotten by without having Gilligan around."

Ginger looked over at her... other half... the man of whom she loved as dearly as a husband. What would be next for them? She wondered. Tyler had the island ways so ingrained in him, she wondered if school... public or private... would be a challenge for him. It wasn't that he wasn't smart... he was brilliant. In fact, he had been one of the Professor's brightest pupils. Yet, he was so much like his father... and looked just like him too. He was full of adventure. He longed to travel, to set sail, to fish every chance he got. Most of his siblings were the same way. Norma Jean loved the animals and loved to raise them, just like her "Uncle Gilligan". The twins, Benjamin and Barbara had loved running around barefoot all over the island. Even little Sylvia, who was only four, began to cry that she wanted to "go back home" as she clung protectively to her mother's side. Well... Hawaii, while not the island, resembled the island much more than Hollywood ever would. Ginger was conflicted. She longed to be back in Hollywood, she loved acting... yet, she didn't love it more than her children. Surely, she could audition for small roles. She could do theatrical productions. While on the island, she had heard on the transistor that beach movies were all the rage. Perhaps she could get a part in a beach movie... that is, if they were still doing them.

Ginger decided that she would go where her husband... um, lover... no, he was more than that... anyway, she would go wherever he decided to take their family. She soon realized that their relationship status was in lingo. Something had to be done. They could either live on their own and share custody of their children, or they could live together... which Ginger assumed was still frowned upon, even in the Hollywood circuit. Of course, they could always get married. They should get married. The more Ginger thought about it, the more she liked the idea. Perhaps, she and Mary Ann could have a double ceremony... for after all, her marriage to the Professor was no more legitimate than her union with the Skipper was. Without a notarized marriage certificate in their possession, the two couples were nothing more than four single people in the eyes of their country.

While still thinking on the subject of romance, Ginger's thoughts had been interrupted by a skinny, buck toothed woman that had come flying through the crowd to throw her arms around Gilligan.

"Willie! I've missed you so much! I thought you were dead. The whole gang from the neighborhood thought you were dead. Willie, I know we were just childhood chums when you left for the Navy... but I've missed you. I think I even loved you," the woman had confessed. Her reaction had caused the remaining six castaways to smile. As for Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann, they also brushed away a tear of joy. Someone had been pining for their dear, sweet Gilligan.

Gilligan had introduced the woman as Ophelia Oppenheimer... the twin sister of the famous Florence Oppenheimer, whose braces had locked with Skinny Mulligan... causing one of the longest kisses on record... as far as their own little neighborhood went. After shaking hands with everyone, she gave Gilligan a slight kiss on the cheek... which caused him to blush.

...

 _Our dear, sweet Gilligan has a sweetheart all his own._ Mary Ann had thought in satisfaction. All she had ever wanted was for him to be happy. _I hope she'll do right by him... I sure am going to miss that boy. He's like the brother I never had. I'm gonna miss butterfly hunting with him... although, Claire does love butterflies._ Mary Ann thought once again, as she considered her oldest daughter. Roy Jr. would never take an interest in such actions... he was more of a botanist, like his father. The boy loved plants. Of course, she didn't think RJ would get much joy in reading about tropical flora and fauna... he was much more interested in being up close to where he could touch the leaves and study the root systems. He loved to get his hands dirty. Mary Ann sighed, it wasn't just Claire and RJ that had loved growing up on that paradise in the South Pacific... the other five Hinkley children loved it as well... even the baby, Thomas Edison Hinkley, had developed a real appetite for fresh coconut milk. Oh sure, Mary Ann supposed that she could just walk into any supermarket and buy an coconut... but it wasn't the same. Nothing would ever be the same again.

...

Some months had passed and it wasn't long before the castaways and their families began to readjust to life in the states. The Howells had moved to Boston, but had purchased a condo in Miami... for the winter months. It seemed that being stranded on a tropical island for fourteen years had changed their body chemistry somewhat. He, nor Mrs. Howell, could bare the cold weather no longer. Mr. Howell still managed a chain of several resorts.. including one in Hawaii. His plan had been to give the Skipper and Gilligan a job there... one linked with the resort, where guests could get a tour of the islands. The complimentary tour would be an added amenity to draw tourist in droves to "his" resort and no one else's.

Although, the Skipper politely refused this generous offer... though he was sorely tempted to accept. Fighting against his own desire to be back in Hawaii, he had remembered the promise that he had made to Ginger years ago.

"I'm sorry Mr. Howell," was his reply, "I once promised Ginger that if we ever made it back to the states, I would settle down in California... so she could be right close to Hollywood, where she belongs."

Mr. Howell understood... somewhat. The Skipper and Gilligan had been trying to make a go of their own business right there in California. Once the Skipper had been waived of any liability, he had went right to work of building a brand new ship... the S.S. MinnowII. The name of the company was "Grumby and Gilligan: Twilight Tours Around the Bay". He had thought of asking Gilligan if he had wanted the position. However, he had seen the way the first mate still hung on to the Captain's every word. Where ever the Skipper went, Gilligan followed... like an obedient little Labrador. In fact, he had left Pennsylvania once again, just so he could be with his best buddy. For Heaven's sake, the boy had broken his engagement to Ophelia Oppenheimer. He either had an undying devotion to his Skipper, or he just actually was that much in love with the sea... perhaps it was a combination of both.

The Professor and Mary Ann, on the other hand, were living in Winfield, Kansas. The Professor had taken a job at the local high school as the biology teacher. It wasn't quite as challenging as research... but it was rewarding in it's own way. He loved shaping and molding young minds... helping the younger generation to fall in love with science. Mary Ann hand opened up a little diner... a cute little out of the way stop between Winfield and Horners Corners. It was nothing fancy... and certainly didn't contain any strange concoctions she had made on the island... but it was simple things like ham and eggs, fried bologna, loaded burgers, chopped steak... all the usual diner fair. The one thing it did include was Mary Ann's famous Coconut Creme Pie... in which visitors from miles around would come just so they could have a slice... or two.

Even the children seemed to be adjusting well. Though, in the beginning, it hadn't been easy. They were sorely behind in current jargon, current events, and current movies. Sometimes, the Grumby children would be teased for their usage of nautical or naval speech. Likewise, the Hinkley children often got dirty looks for speaking over the heads of their peers. However, after much prayer, much coaching, and much immersion into their new culture, all of the island children began to naturally graft into their own social groups.

Ginger, was having the time of her life. It thrilled her to be in front of the camera again. No, she didn't have any staring roles. While being lost at sea, a whole new breed of actresses had taken Hollywood by storm. They were super thin, not having the voluptuous curves that Ginger had... no, that didn't seem to be wanted nowadays. They weren't afraid to take off a little... or alot. While it seems that major motion pictures were still being done... a big portion of movies seemed to have a more "adult" theme to them. That was not Ginger. So she settled playing as the loving mother, or the influential teacher. She was an older, wiser, voice of reason in the movies she played in. Would she have loved to star in a movie? Of course she would have. Yet, the roles she had gotten were nothing to sneeze at. They were important characters, and she played them all to the best of her ability. She had thought everything had been going well, but she had thought too soon. The more Hollywood grew and changed over the years... the less work there was for Ginger. The words she had dreaded for years... the words she thought she would never hear... were uttered finally by her agent.

"Ginger, I can't seem to find you a part... not a part you would want anyway. You weren't widely well known when you started out... and now... well you know how fickle Hollywood is... can I interest you in some commercials?"

Ginger was completely dumbfounded. How could this... be the end?

 **Okay, so this chapter seems completely out in left field... but I am going somewhere with it. I'll be wrapping this story up in a chapter or two, so I felt the need to make a transition. Thank you all for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

For several months, a dark cloud of depression loomed over Ginger's head. She had done a few commercials... but she felt like this was a poor utilization of her abilities. Pushing a product wasn't acting in her opinion. She longed to fill someone else's shoes... to really dig down deep and become the character she was portraying. She was born to be a method actor. For her, nothing else would do.

The Skipper was at his wits end. For years, he had known how to make her smile, and how to get her motivated. This time, though, he was at a loss. He sat on the balcony of their two story home one evening... just staring out at all the lights of the Hollywood strip, lost in his thoughts and nursing a lukewarm beer that had been in his possession for the past couple of hours. He just didn't know what to do for his poor Ginger. Obviously,building another swing wasn't going to fix this mess. Finally, he sighed. He got up from the place he was sitting and poured the remainder of his drink over the side of the balcony. Benjamin and Barbara would need some help finishing the rest of their homework, and Sylvia would need a reminder that it was time to turn of the television and get ready for bed.

As he went inside, he headed to the bedroom first. There lay Ginger, curled up on the bed. She wasn't asleep, but lay still... staring out in to space. He felt as if he should say something... but what, he didn't know. Instead, he tucked the blanket up around her, kissed the top of her head, and said "I love you." "Uh-huh" was his only response. Though, this didn't hurt his feelings. He knew that Ginger loved him... she was just going through a rough season. Perhaps she would be her old self again soon enough.

It was nearly eleven o'clock in the evening when his day finally came to a close. Sylvia, Ben, and Barbie were in bed now. He had shared a cup of coffee with his daughter, Norma Jean, after she had gotten home late from her friend's house. Finally, Tyler had called from where he was stationed, bursting with excitement... he was ecstatic to tell his father that his group would be heading out on a Destroyer first thing in the morning to receive their training out at sea.

He was tired... but restless. He needed someone to talk to. He wondered if his "Little Buddy" was still up at this hour? Of course, he knew that he would see him tomorrow... but he picked up the phone anyway. Hesitantly, he dialed the number and waited patiently for someone to answer.

...

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Gilligan said aloud, as he wrapped a towel around his waist, dripping a trail of water from the bathroom to the living room. "Hello," he said as he held the phone in his hand.

"Hey Little Buddy! You got time to talk?"

"Oh sure, Skipper. What's going on? How is Ginger doing? She doing any better today?"

"Not a bit," the Skipper sighed, "I'm worried about her Gilligan... really worried... the children are scared. All I can do is keep reminding them that their mom is going through a rough time right now, and she'll soon be back to her old self... but I'm not sure either. You know, I just can't believe her stupid agent! How is it he can't seem to find her a decent role? She's a wonderful actress... she always has been. Don't get me wrong, I know Hollywood is a rat race and the competition is fierce... but this is ridiculous! I don't understand how her career can go that down hill in six years time. It doesn't make sense... it just doesn't make sense."

"Oh, I agree with you. Ginger is terrific. Why, the directors and producers and agents and casting people don't know what they're talking about," Gilligan protested in his friend's defense, "Ginger is the best of the best. Remember on the island when she would do all of those songs and skits for us to keep us entertained? Sometimes I would forget that I was watching Ginger Grant. She made every character so real. She was a show stopper, she was a star, she was a natural on stage, she was..."

"Gilligan, would you please stop referring to Ginger's acting abilities in the past tense?" The Skipper said in aggravation. " She never "was" anything... she's an "is"... and don't you forget it!"

"Right Skipper! Ginger is an "is". " Gilligan agreed, then continued. "Hey, do you remember that time on the island we did Cleopatra because Ginger was broken hearted that she didn't get to audition for the part? She was so good. She was so hoping that play would help her to become a Broadway star. She could have been too... I mean, she could be. She was fantastic!"

"Wait a minute! I think you've done it again, Little Buddy," the Skipper said, his tone lightening up.

"What did I do?"

"You've hit the nail on the head!"

"I have?"

"Yes! Don't you see? Hollywood may not want Ginger anymore... but I'll bet Manhattan would die to have her! Oh Gilligan, do you know what this means?"

"What does it mean? Skipper... I'm confused."

"Gilligan, it's simple. I mean, it's something I would have to discuss with the whole family... but I don't see why we all can't move to New York. Then Ginger could be on Broadway.

"New York? You, in New York? I don't think that's a good idea," Gilligan said.

"Well... why not?" The Skipper had wanted to know.

"Your kids would have to leave their friends and change schools. New York is crazy, I've heard... worse than Los Angeles ever could be. I don't think you would like it, that's all."

"Gilligan, is that really it?"

"I don't want you to leave... I like getting to spend time with you and Ginger... I never get to see the others, but at least I have the two of you," Gilligan said sadly.

"Gilligan, it is just an idea. Ginger might not even like the idea. On the other hand, she could love it. Besides, you need to learn to get along without your Skipper... stand on your own two feet. I'm old enough to retire... if I want to."

"Do you want to retire?"

"Perhaps... all my kids are either grown or half-grown. I want to spend more time with them. They'll need me if this plan pans out and Ginger makes it on Broadway. I've heard the rehearsal schedules are grueling... then if she gets cast with a traveling company, she'll be gone quite a bit."

"Oh..." was Gilligan's only reply.

"Look Gilligan, you're the best pal a guy ever had... but I need to think of my family first. Why don't you go on back to Pennsylvania? Couldn't you try to win Ophelia back?"

"Skipper... that was almost seven years ago. I'm sure Ophelia has found someone by now... look, I do understand. Really, I do. I agree that Ginger would be right for Broadway. I think you should go ahead with your idea."

"Gilligan, it was your idea... and I can't thank you enough, Little Buddy."

...

"New York?" Ginger had inquired when Jonas had shared the idea with her the next day. "New York City... it sounds so exciting!" The Skipper was pleased with the ethusiastic sound he detected in his wife's voice.

"You mean... you like the idea?"

"Of course I do. New York City and Broadway is a chance of a lifetime... but you have to know that Broadway can be just as fickle as Hollywood... and I'm pushing fifty. This may not be an easy feat... but yet..."

"Yeah? What are you thinking, Sweetheart?" The Skipper said, eager to hear Ginger's thoughts.

"If I can't get on Broadway, there are tons of off Broadway productions, small theaters, perform arts schools that I could teach at... Honey, do you think I would make a good acting coach?" The Skipper chuckled at this comment, as he gathered Ginger into his arms.

"Ginger, you would be the best! Be honest, it never really was about the fame with you... was it? It was the love of the craft."

"Well... at first is was about being famous. I wanted to reach super stardom status, with jewels dripping off my body, and fans clamoring at my feet, with a million flashbulbs capturing my every move... it all seemed so glamorous, so important."

"What changed?"

"Well, I fell in love with this amazing ship Captain. You see, he always cared for me, loved me, and supported me. He gave me a happy home and five wonderful children... my highest honor soon became being a good wife to him and a good mother to his offspring." She said as she snuggled up next to the Skipper.

"I think you've got that all wrong," the Skipper said, "you're not a good wife and mother... you're an excellent wife and mother... and I'm the one who is honored."

"Oh Jonas! I love you," Ginger exclaimed as she held him tighter. She then continued, "I can't wait for this new adventure. As the song says, "If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere." It will be twice as easy, knowing you're there by my side."


	16. Chapter 16

The Grumby's took that leap of faith, and decided to move to the East coast. At first, the children weren't too fond of the idea, but in the end they realized that this kind of opportunity might be very well what their mother needed. She hadn't been herself for quite some time. Ever since their father had made the suggestion of moving to New York, a light had returned to their mother's eyes... a new enthusiasm welled up in her. Though, what had really helped the children to adjust to this idea was the fact that their sister, Norma Jean, had just been accepted to Princeton University. Therefore, she really wouldn't be that far away. She planned to major in Animal Sciences... especially specific species of primates. She had applied to Julliard School of Music, and though talented, the competition was just too fierce. Another contributing factor was that Tyler had requested a transfer to a Naval base a bit closer to his family. Though making his own way in the world, it was no secret that he held a deep knitted relationship with his parents.

Of course, it didn't take them all long to figure out that they just weren't New York material... so instead they moved to Jersey. It wasn't the best place in the world to live... but at least it was better than New York. This also allowed Ginger to take a train into Manhattan every day, where she was given the position as an acting instructor at a very prestigious performing arts academy. In spite of Ginger never becoming the "A" list star that she had always hoped for, the school was still quite impressed with her resume. She had played everything from a doctor to a schizophrenic house wife in one of those "Movies of the Week". Even though she taught at a year round school, she did take Summers off so she could do a little bit of acting herself. She found herself doing many off Broadway productions...such as revivals of Mame, The King and I, Guys and Dolls... and the like. This brought her joy, but nothing could compare to having her very first role on Broadway... A little show called Leader Of The Pack, where she played song writer Ellie Greenwich.

Opening night was magic. though the actress who played the younger version of her character had way more lines... she knew that this production would be nothing without the contribution of the main character's older self... played by Ginger. She was so excited. Her whole family was there. Tyler had gotten permission to take leave, Norma Jean had skipped her classes that day, as did the other three children... after all, it wasn't every day ones mother was on Broadway. The Skipper didn't even run his boat that day. Since moving to New Jersey, he had started up a shuttle business that took passengers... mostly tourists... from New Jersey to the other five Burroughs by water way. From what Ginger had heard through the grapevine... even Miss Greenwich herself was in the audience!

Oh how she wished that Mary Ann, the Professor, and Gilligan could be there! Of course, she knew it would take some miracle for them to drop what they were doing. Mr. and Mrs. Howell had reserved their tickets well in advance the moment they heard that Ginger was to be part of the the production.

Ginger left the backstage area and returned to her dressing room. It was only thirty minutes until curtain call. She needed to say a quick prayer, take a few deep breaths, and throw down a glass of Chardonnay before she stepped out on that stage. She had been pacing back and forth, softly doing vocal exercises, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Break a leg, Honey. Knock 'em dead!" The Skipper replied. Slowly, Ginger stopped pacing and opened her eyes. What she saw was her husband in a rented tux, grinning from ear to ear as he held out a bouquet of two dozen red roses. "For the star." He said as he laid the bouquet in her arms.

"Jonas, they're beautiful! Thank you!" Ginger had replied, as she gave the flowers a quick sniff.

"Are you nervous?"

"Extremely nervous... U.S.A. Today, The New York Times, about a dozen critics, and the real Ellie are all out there in that audience. Look at me... I'm shaking like a leaf!" Ginger replied as she held out a trembling hand.

"You are going to be terrific... I don't have a doubt in my mind," the Skipper reassured her with a smile. "Besides that, I have a little surprise for you."

"More surprises?"

"Yep," he replied, then called from beyond the dressing room door, "come on, you guys! Come on in! I'm sure Ginger would be glad to see you."

As the dressing room door opened wider, in filed Mr. and Mrs. Howell, Gilligan, Mary Ann, and the Professor. Ginger's jaw dropped in shock.

"What... how? What are you guys doing here? I thought you couldn't make it. Oh, it's so great to see you!" Ginger gushed as she approached her island friends, of whom rallied around her to gather her in a group hug.

"It was all Mr. Howell's doing," Gilligan replied, "he paid for all of our ways here... and our tickets. Front row! I've never had a front row seat for anything!"

"Yes, and our children are with my mother... of course, Roy Jr. and Claire are helping her out. We'll be here the whole weekend!" Mary Ann chimed in with excitement.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" Ginger said with tears in her eyes as she hugged everyone once again.

"Well, you can believe it," Mr. Howell said, "our getting to see you up on that stage again is worth every penny spent, by George!"

"Yes dear," Mrs. Howell chimed in, "we wouldn't dream of missing your opening night... and it wouldn't be quite fair if Mary Ann, the Professor, or Gilligan didn't get to be a part of that as well."

"Thank you," Ginger said, "thank you so much. Oh my... fifteen minutes before curtain call! I'll see all of you after the show!"

As the others made their way back to their seats, the Skipper stayed behind and gently kissed his red headed beauty.

"You did it! I knew you could! Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you. You're gonna be so great," he said with a smile. Ginger was speechless, and all she could do was smile back in response. He too, left the backstage area, leaving Ginger to go join her fellow cast that was waiting in the wings.

...

Opening night had been quite the success. The applause was nearly addicting, and Ginger felt as if she couldn't get enough. Seeing the audience in laughter and in tears really reminded her of why she had wanted to be an actress in the first place. Every fear she had ever had of becoming like her mother dissolved into nothingness, as she made eye contact with her family... who happened to be front row center. She loved them. She loved them with all of her heart... and she knew that if she was on an island, in Hollywood, or in New Jersey, it didn't matter to her as long as she had her husband and her children. They would always be there for her no matter where they were... for that matter, she would love them no matter where she was. As the cast bowed and the curtain closed, she realized that this wonderful feelings of adoration and the exhilaration of playing your role to the fullest had it's little sacrifices. There stood the possibility that if this play did well in the reviews, it might very well go on tour. Ginger wasn't quite sure how she was going to handle that situation.

...

The whole cast had headed to the Waldorf-Astoria for an opening night cast party. Ginger first went out for a nice dinner with her family and her island friends. Afterwards, Tyler and Norma Jean took their minor siblings back home so that their parents could paint the town red so to speak.

Ginger got quite a kick out of the Sea Captain husband, who had never been to such an upscale party... not even when they had been in Hollywood. He had been to a few awards shows with her, but they had been drab and dull. He jumped right in, telling the press tales of how he and Ginger had met. He cut up and cracked jokes with the other cast members... of course, most of his time was spent twirling Ginger around the dance floor.

It was early in the morning when they had returned home. They burst through the door, in fits of laughter, still giddy from the cocktails they had downed at the party. The house was quiet, and Ginger gently shushed her husband. Their lips were only inches apart. Suddenly, they had found themselves stumbling across the room, wrapped in each other's arms and locked in a passionate kiss. By the time Ginger had removed his tie and tux jacket, she found herself pressed between the wall and her beloved. After all these years, they still had it. She smiled, as he smothered her neck in kisses, as she remembered accusing her husband of having the enthusiasm of a younger man. In fact, he was getting down right frisky. On any other occasion, she would have gladly welcomed this... but not now. She had to talk to him, and she had to do it before she lost her nerve.

"Wait, Jonas, wait!" She said, holding him off.

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe... I have... I have something I need to tell you."

"Go on."

"Jonas, tonight was one of the best nights of my life... the attention, the applause, the laughter, hearing the audience singing along to those songs, the reviews..."

"Honey, you were wonderful... and it was a great show! The kids and I enjoyed it very much."

"So did Miss Greenwich... and so did the reviewers... the show has been picked up for a seven city tour."

"Well that's wonderful!" The Skipper exclaimed.

"No! Don't you see? I hate the thought of leaving you... of leaving the children..."

"We'll be fine," the Skipper reassured her as he rubbed her arm, "you have to do this. I want you to do this."

"Well, Leader Of The Pack would stay on Broadway a few more months anyway... then I would be gone for two to three months... if they get renewed for another tour, I could opt to have my under study take over."

"If that's what you want to do. I support you no matter what." The Skipper said, as he enveloped her hands.

"I also have my teaching job to think of... I don't want to lose my position. If you are completely sure that you're okay with me going tour..."

"I am... and I'm certain the children will be as well. They just want you to be happy... mama!"

"I'll do it then! Thank you, Darling! Thank you for understanding!" She said throwing her arms around him. "Now, back to the matter at hand... let's finish this party in the bedroom... but be quiet! The kids might be getting up soon."

"I'll be on my best behavior... I promise," he said with the sliest grin.

 ***The musical Leader Of The Pack is an actual musical that premiere in 1985. Although, in the original production, older Ellie Greenwich is not played by an actress, but by the actual Ellie. I gave Ginger that part just for the story's sake. I could have picked a different musical, but I remember this one fondly because my Middle School choir performed it.***


	17. Chapter 17

The thunderous applause still rang in Ginger's head. Tonight had been another sold out audience. She allowed the cool breeze to blow through her hair, as she gazed upon the Arch... it was a vision of grandeur, as the famous landmark was currently being showcased by all the street lights of Saint Louis.

 _I'm so far from home._ Ginger thought to herself. She had now been on tour with "Leader Of The Pack" for six months. After they left Saint Louis tomorrow and headed for Topeka, Kansas, she would have the option of going back home... or signing on for another three months in a Southwest tour, which included cities like: Dallas, Austin, Santa Fe, Albuquerque, Phoenix, and Salt Lake City. Yet... this held no appeal for her.

She fumbled through her handbag, and pulled out a picture of her and her husband. It was the wedding picture they had taken for the newspapers. That day seemed so long ago. She smiled at the two happy faces in the photo, and traced the Skipper's smile with her finger. He was such a happy man! There he stood, in his black tuxedo. Though the picture didn't reveal it, Ginger remembered how good he looked in his jacket... one with coat tails. Ginger had always loved men dressed in coat tail jackets... and top hats, but Jonas had drawn the line at that! No, instead he opted to wear his beloved Captain's hat. It did look quite distinguished on him... Ginger thought.

Then she looked at herself... her hair all done up, her white, flowing dress, the wreath of flowers she had worn in her hair. She just wished that the children had been included in the photo. Yet, she understood that with their brood, the picture might have taken up half the page.

"I love you, Skip," she whispered to the picture, using the nickname she always called him, "I miss you. I miss you terribly". She wiped the tears away from her cheeks, as she stuffed the photo back into her handbag.

She sighed, as she leaned her head against the cool, brick wall of the theater they had just performed in. Gazing up at the stars now, she allowed herself to revel in thoughts of her family. She wondered if Norma Jean was all set for her Sophomore year at Princeton. Jonas had gotten to enjoy their eldest daughter being home all Summer, but she had missed out on it. If she went home after this one last performance of the Midwest, she might get a couple of weeks to spend with her daughter before she headed off to school. Then there was Tyler, which she had well gotten used to him being out of the nest... so to speak. Sometimes his leaves were few and far between, although he had always been good about calling frequently. However, he was only allowed to call, and to receive calls, during certain hours. Some of those times, Ginger had been on stage. Even Ben, Barb, and Sylvia seems like their lives were every changing. Ben had been working part-time with his father at his shuttle business, Barb had found a boyfriend over the Summer. Even little Sylvia was hanging out with her friends at the mall, instead of the local roller rink.

Then she thought of her husband. They had been together for over twenty years, and she had never remembered spending so much time apart from him. She worried about his health, being nearly fifteen years her senior. He wasn't quite as heavy as he was before, but still a bit chunky. Plus, she knew that his first mate did most of the grunt work. How she had wished Gilligan hadn't stayed in California. If he had come along side Jonas, she knew he would be in good hands. Gilligan would make sure he took care of himself. Though, not all of her concern was health related. Deep down, she knew her husband had very little need for medical attention most of his life. Some of her concern was based on his loneliness... as she previously observed, they hadn't ever spent much time apart.

It's not that she worried about him straying, but it was always a possibility. No man was a mountain. She herself would sometimes wonder what would happen if they should ever fall out of love. The thought scared her to death. It still sometimes befuddled her how they had ended up together. They were so different in so many ways. At one point in her life she never would have considered someone like the Skipper as a suitable match. Yet, even with their differences, they seemed to fit together. Their relationship worked... plain and simple. They never struggled to find something to converse about, he could still make her laugh, the parenting was always a team effort, and he had always supported her. He supported her even now, knowing what kind of sacrifices her touring would entail.

It certainly wasn't easy for her either. It was hard for her not to see her husband's face, to only talk to him for about a half hour a day over a telephone wire. It was hard not to feel his lips or cuddle up next to him at night. She literally ached to be made love to.

When the show had performed in Cincinnati, about two months ago, the Skipper had surprised her by showing up. Instead of going out for drinks with the rest of the cast, she went off with her husband to a late night diner. They enjoyed each other's company over greasy food and danced to the music of a jukebox. Then they headed to a very nice hotel, where the Skipper had made reservations. Ginger's heart had pounded with anticipation as they took the elevator up to their room. Her knees became weak as she played out in her head of what was to come. Both of them had very healthy libido's... and always had. She had always had a large sexual appetite... but luckily for her, she was never left to go hungry. Though, at this moment, her hunger pangs couldn't have been worse. She wasn't only hungry for sex... but she was just plain hungry for his companionship.

 _I just can't do another three months of this!_ She told herself.

...

"What'll you have, Buddy?" The bartender asked, as the Skipper steadied himself on the bar stool.

"Jack and Coke on the rocks, Bill," the Skipper announced, as he drummed the fingers of one hand on the counter and dug the other hand into a bowl of peanuts.

"Howdy there," said a woman. The Skipper turned to his left. Sitting beside him was a woman... a mighty pretty woman... with long, thick hair of blonde, having strands of grey sprinkled throughout. She looked to be about Ginger's age, judging by the few lines around her eyes. She had deep blue eyes. Her hands were slightly wrinkled, the Skipper noticed. His eyes traveled from her hands all the way up her slender arms. Her tight, denim jeans showed off her slender legs and round hips.

The Skipper gave a nervous cough and swallowed the giant lump in his throat before he answered, "Hi," was his only reply.

"Do you come in here often? You look awfully familiar," the woman replied as she took a sip of her Margarita.

"Just about every Friday," the Skipper said, "gets lonesome at home with kids having plans all weekend."

"So... you're a family man?" The lady said, scooting a few inches away from the Skipper and nervously adjusting her neckline.

"Yeah, I have five. The oldest is in the Navy... and the youngest is having a sleepover with her best friend," The Skipper replied.

 _Why are you telling all of this to a stranger?_ He thought before she spoke again.

"Married?"

"Yes ma'am! You ever hear of Ginger Grant?"

"Of course I have. She's in that new Broadway play, isn't she?"

"Well... that's the missus," the Skipper replied with a nervous laugh.

"Where is she at, Honey? Is this not her thing?... The bars, I mean."

"Well, she's not partial to bars, but she's on tour right now. I believe "Leader Of The Pack" performed in Saint Louis this week. I'm suppose to find out tomorrow whether she's going to pick up another leg of the tour."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means she'll spend another three months out West. It's a terrific opportunity. It's the best thing that ever happened to her... I think."

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course."

"You look really lonely. Do you care if I keep you company?"

"I don't mind... I mean HERE... at the bar... well, of course I mean at the bar. What else would I mean?" The Skipper said, trying to shrug off his comment with a chuckle. The woman chuckled back, scooting slightly closer to the Skipper once again.

The Skipper found out the woman's name was Lydia. She was a divorcee' and a New Jersey native. They talked over a few drinks, then shared a couple of dances. Once closing time came, the Skipper gave Lydia a ride home.

"Jonas, I had an awful nice time tonight. Are you sure you won't come in for a cup of coffee?"

"I'm afraid I have to say no, Lydia. I'm not stupid, and you and I both know that "coffee" doesn't actually mean "coffee". You're a nice woman, and you're a great dancer, and fun to talk to... but my Ginger is the type of girl I've always wanted. I almost didn't get her. I almost chickened out of showing her that I care. I always thought I knew what her type was... and I just wasn't it. I'm not willing to let go of what I have."

"Fair enough," Lydia said, "just know that you're wife is one lucky woman." She smiled and patted his knee before exiting the car.

The Skipper sat there for a moment, as he watch Lydia walk up to her apartment. His mind began to wander. He thought back to the time on the island, in the beginning of he and Ginger's romantic relationship. He recalled how cautiously they took everything. He recalled how she had wanted to be certain that what she felt for him was love, and not some emotional high from them being a couple. He recalled the swing he had spent over two days to build for her. He recalled how much joy that swing had brought her. Although Ginger was living out her dreams, he sincerely hoped that she would come home soon.


End file.
